


Loves, Fights and Secrets

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recordaba aquellos días en los que la felicidad era el solo pensar en aquel castaño que chapoloteaba en el rio, aquel que con una sola sonrisa iluminaba su día, recordaba cada momento que habían tenido, cada suspiro que tenían al pensar en el futuro, un futuro que estaba escrito desde el día de su nacimiento, cada palabra que aquella joven bruja les había prometido y les había arrebatado también, para ese momento pensaba que no había sido más que una mentira que habían creado para él, una mentira que había vivido durante años, mas sus sentimientos seguían viajando a aquel zorro, el que ahora le era indiferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

Habían pasado ya varios días de lo ocurrido aquella noche, todos seguían sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado, el joven lobo cumplía su sexto día en una celda creada para los de su especie, el que entraba no podía salir ya que estaba cubierta de acónito en las rejas que daban acceso a ella siendo reforzada con concreto a su alrededor, siendo la única venta hacia el exterior una pequeña ventana de lo largo del suelo a la mitad de la pared.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando el cielo oscuro de aquella noche, observando las estrellas tan lejanas, el brillo peculiar que desprendían, no podía dejar de pensar en que se había equivocado, como había pasado todo aquello, como las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Recordaba aquellos días en los que la felicidad era el solo pensar en aquel castaño que chapoloteaba en el rio, aquel que con una sola sonrisa iluminaba su día, recordaba cada momento que habían tenido, cada suspiro que tenían al pensar en el futuro, un futuro que estaba escrito desde el día de su nacimiento, cada palabra que aquella joven bruja les había prometido y les había arrebatado también, para ese momento pensaba que no había sido más que una mentira que habían creado para él, una mentira que había vivido durante años, mas sus sentimientos seguían viajando a aquel zorro, el que ahora le era indiferente.

Con suma tristeza levanto su mirada dejando que una lágrima mojara su mejilla, dejándola correr descaradamente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, para después desvanecerse en ellos, dirigió su mirada a una persona que sin permiso se había adentrado a su cárcel, llevaba una túnica blanca que le cubría parte del rostro, dibujando una suave sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó la capa de su rostro y dejo ver quien era.

-Creí que eras mucho más fuerte que esto- menciona.

-Yo también lo creí- responde el joven lobo desviando la mirada- Que haces aquí?- pregunta.

-Quería ver con mis propios ojos en lo que te has convertido- responde simplemente.

-Me he convertido en lo que tú decidiste que fuera- sonaba a reproche.

-En eso te equivocas Derek, yo hice tu destino, cree una vida para ti, pero tu familia lo desvió y tú los seguiste.

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos, que lideraríamos a nuestra manada y no fue más que una mentira- mientras seguía sentado le dio la espalda.

-Y así será- asienta la mujer- Pero para que eso suceda tendrás que poner de tu parte, recuperar lo que has perdido.

Se coloca delante del joven lobo y se acuclilla donde este se encontraba.

-Recuerdas cuando viniste a mi contándome sobre el- recibe un silencio como respuesta.

**_-Dime cariño qué es lo que ves en tus sueños?_ **

Las palabras de aquel día venían a su cabeza.

**_-Veo a un muchacho como yo, así de alto, tiene ojos enormes y muy bonitos y su piel también es muy bonita- dice empezando a sonrojarse._ **

-En aquel entonces tenías solo 5 años- el silencio seguía- Ese mismo día el vino a mí también- entonces reacciono, levantando de nuevo la mirada y girándose a mirarla continuo con atención el relato de la joven bruja.

-El tenia tu misma edad, era más hiperactivo y con una sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante- el joven lobo sonriendo mientras recordaba a la perfección su sonrisa- Iba de la mano de su madre.

**_-Tu madre me contó sobre unos sueños que has tenido, me quieres contar de eso Stiles- sentándose en un sofá pequeño de la estancia para poner al niño sentado entre sus piernas._ **

**_-Si se llama Derek y es muy agradable.....me voy a casar con el cuándo sea grande- dice sin preocupación alguna._ **

**_-Y como estas tan seguro de eso?- sonriéndole por las ocurrencias del pequeño._ **

**_-Porque mi corazón hace bum bum cuando lo veo en mis sueños y no siento ese tambor por nadie._ **

**_-Entonces es un niño especial._ **

**_-Sí que lo es- con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios._ **

-Él te amaba con dulzura en ese momento, su inocencia se reflejaba en cada palabra, mas sin embargo su determinación era pura, las decisiones que tomaba eran sorprendentes, siempre fue un niño muy dedicado a su manada, a su familia y amigos, luego de que pasara tu platica con el sobre aquella chica Kate el vino a mí de nuevo, su rostro parecía demacrado, las lágrimas se podían percibir en el aire, pero aun así permaneció firme en su decisión, jamás permitió que su sentimiento se desvaneciera, jamás te abandono.

El joven lobo seguía sin hablar.

-Debes de entender que nada será fácil, siempre tendrás obstáculos que cruzar y decisiones que tomar pero siempre tienes que tener una motivación para seguir, te brinde el don de encontrar el amor puro y verdadero, el que te permitirá luchar con una fuerza que jamás imaginaste, pero todo estaba ligado a él, el nació para estar a tu lado, no pido que creas en mis palabras ni en cuentos de hace ya años, solo piensa y haz lo que tu creas es lo correcto, lucha por lo que quieres, pelea por eso y jamás te rindas como el jamás lo hizo, porque aunque los demás nieguen el lazo que los une, el sigue siendo tu compañero y lo seguirá siendo hasta que ustedes lo decidan.

Con una cálida sonrisa se puso de nuevo de pie y se colocó de nuevo su capa sobre el rostro.

-Solo recuerda cada momento y sabrás que hacer- con eso se desvaneció entre los árboles, dejando atrás unas palabras que parecían vacías pero que cada una tenía su significado.

Con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte de aquella noche observo detenidamente como los árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro, como la luna brillaba en su esplendor y la fría noche se hacía presente.

**_-Stiles te puedo pedir algo-_ **

**_-Lo que sea Derek-_ **

**_-Puedo besarte?-_ **

**_-Porque quieres besarme?-_ **

**_-Porque....porque me gustas mucho-_ **

**_-Y porque te gusto?- pregunta el chiquillo con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro._ **

**_-Porque eres el único al que le gusta jugar en el lodo aunque lo castiguen después de eso, porque no le temes al monstruo del bosque cuando nos vemos de noche.....y porque eres el único con el que mi corazón hace bum bum rápidamente- dice el pequeño sonrojado sin dejar de mirarlo._ **

**_-Entonces hazlo- dice el menor de los dos mientras se pone de pie y se acerca al otro- Puedes besarme, pero que no sea con saliva, no me gusta, mi papa y mi mama lo hacen y es asqueroso- hace un pequeño gesto de asco._ **

**_-Bien- se acerca un poco al chico quedando a solo centímetros el uno del otro, un segundo es el tiempo exacto en el que pone sus labios en los de aquel niño, un rápido movimiento pero que provoco que ambos chicos abrieran los ojos rápidamente asombrados._ **

Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente, tantos bellos momentos que quería volver a vivir, pero no tenía la oportunidad de regresar.

-Piensas mucho Derek- habla Theo acercándose a la puerta.

-Como lo sabes- responde secamente.

-No te has movido de donde estas, ni siquiera has comido nada ni tampoco bebido, debes de estar pensando en algo demasiado importante para que no lo hagas.

-Eso es algo que no te importa.

-Solíamos ser los mejores amigos antes, non contábamos todo- recargándose en la puerta.

-Eso fue mucho antes de que te pasaras al lado de mi padre.

-Tienes que comprender que no está bien eso, ese chico solo te ha traído problemas.

El joven lobo se pone inmediatamente de pie y se acerca donde este se encontraba.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando- molesto.

-Solo hablo de lo que se, y lo que sé es que ese zorro es tu compañero, desde que tenías 5 años, fuiste ligado a él cuándo naciste- el lobo lo mira sorprendido- Conozco la historia- continua- Sé que en el momento que naciste se te dio un don, mi tío me lo ha contado todo, por ello fui del otro lado, lo confirme en cuanto lo tuve delante de mí, su olor, es idéntico al tuyo a pesar de pertenecer a otra manada- se aparta un poco de la puerta y camina dando vueltas frente a ella.

-Lo que no logro comprender es porque te odia tanto, debe ser por tu compromiso con Kate- lo mira- Se lo has dicho?- el joven lobo solo guarda silencio- Si lo hiciste- sonríe- Debo de admitir que es un chico muy apuesto, no me molestara el estar pasando el tiempo con él.

-Que quieres decir?- serio.

-Tu padre me ha pedido que me acerque a él y a su manada.

-Qué?- levantando la voz.

-Quiere que lo aparte de ti, que le haga ver que él no es para ti.

-Cómo puede hacer eso!! No lo permitiré- sumamente furioso.

Se calma un poco y le presta atención de nuevo.

-Porque me lo dices?- cuestiona.

-Ciertamente no pensaba hacerlo, pero me pareció divertido que lo supieras y no pudieras hacer nada para impedirlo- sonriéndole sínicamente.

-Te matare si lo haces.

-Y cuando lo harás, cuando salgas?- suelta una carcajada- Ambos sabemos que cuando salgas de aquí será solo para casarte con Kate.

-Esa boda jamás pasara.

-Eso no es lo que piensan los demás, ya todos están en los preparativos.

-Porque lo haces?, porque te empeñas tanto en él?, porque te interesa tanto lo que pase entre nosotros?, él es mi compañero no el tuyo- dice con rudeza.

-Es por eso que lo hago, nunca he conocido a mi compañero- guarda silencio un momento- Nunca había pensado en alguien, jamás me he detenido a pensar en lo que sería de mi con una pareja, el solo pensarlo me repugna, siempre fuiste el preferido de todos, el elegido- dice con asco- El que liderara esta manada, puras tonterías, eso jamás pasara, me encargare de que Stiles se olvide de ti, hare que te odie más de lo que ya lo hace, deseara desaparecer de este lugar y jamás regresar, no lo volverás a ver Derek, de eso me encargare yo- diciendo esas palabras se retira con una mirada de odio hacia el moreno.

El joven lobo comienza a tocar la reja sintiendo como ardía su piel al tacto, el acónito entraba por sus poros matándolo lentamente cada vez que lo hacía.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- susurra para sí.

oOo

-Thalía- menciona la mujer acercándose lentamente hacia donde esta se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su casa.

-Ariadna?- sorprendida.

-Prometiste que apoyarías a tu hijo, que a pesar de saber quién era lo apoyarías y al contrario de eso le has dado la espalda- dejando ver su rostro tras quitar la capa puesta.

-Todo paso de repente, yo....- sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

-Sabes lo que pasaría si él no se une al chico, aunque hayan unido su sangre no han sido reclamado, al vivir con odio en sus corazones solo los aleja más.

-Que es lo que quieres que haga?, es mi hijo, como poder vivir con el hecho que estará liado con el rival de nuestra manada- mientras lagrima tras lagrima salía de sus ojos ya enrojecidos.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, por ser tu hijo menor deberías de tomar en serio el hecho de que tiene un compañero sin importar su origen, recuerda que lo que se desase no muy fácilmente se vuelve a unir.

-Laura y Cora han comenzado a preguntar por su hermano, que se supone que les diga, que está encerrado porque tiene la idea de que un chico zorro es su compañero!.

-Son lo suficientemente grandes para entenderlo, aunque estén lejos de aquí no les impide seguir a su manada.

-De verdad que quiero aceptarlo, pero no sé cómo.

-Nadie puede forzarte a nada Thalía, Derek es un chico muy fuerte, pero no lo será por mucho mientras este apartado de su compañero- guarda silencio un momento, recuerda tus palabras hace varios años, recuérdalas y luego piensa lo que harás- su hora hay había terminado, no podía hacer más, el destino tenía que seguir su curso, ellos decidirían su nuevo camino, a partir de esa noche todo cambiaria.

oOo

-He venido a sacarte- menciona mientras abre la reja que lo mantenía prisionero.

El joven lobo sorprendido reacciona y pasa a un lado inclinando su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento para después salir corriendo y adentrarse en el bosque, en busca de lo que tanto amaba, lo que le habían arrebatado y lo que recuperaría.


	2. Capitulo II

-A veces me gustaría huir de aquí sabes- menciona cabizbajo el castaño mientras miraba sus manos.

-Escapar de tus problemas no solucionara nada Stiles, lo mejor es enfrentarlos como siempre lo has hecho- responde Scott.

-Lo sé- calla unos minutos- Pero no puedo evitar en pensar que es lo que me sucede.

-A que te refieres?- cuestiona.

-Siento un vacío en mi interior pero luego siento como si tuviera la solución a eso- trata de explicar.

-Te hace falta tu compañero Stiles- menciona una voz del otro lado del lago.

Ambos chicos levantan la mirada para divisar a la persona que se encontraba a oscuras.

-Que quieres?- pregunta cansado el castaño.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y quería saludarte.

-No deberías de estar aquí- responde el joven zorro sin prestarle atención.

-No estoy del otro lado, dijiste que no pusiera un pie en sus tierras y no lo estoy haciendo, cumplo mi promesa, no lo hare hasta que tú me lo pidas.

-Aun así invades mi privacidad- levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado.

El acompañante del castaño solo observaba la conversación de ambos chicos.

-Como te decía solo pasaba por aquí- sonriendo descaradamente.

No entendía como un chico completamente desconocido para él podía a llegar inspirarle cierta atracción hacia él.

-Que es lo que quieres Theo, ciertamente no tengo muchas ganas de escucharte hablar y menos de lo que paso antes, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero estar solo.

-Yo?- menciona esta vez Scott.

-No tu no Scott tu puedes estar conmigo- dirigiéndose al chico- Él es el que estorba aquí.

-Son palabras muy fuertes esas castañito- tomando asiento en una roca a orillas del rio.

El joven zorro finge una sonrisa.

-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, aunque sea fingida.

-Basta no estoy para esto!!- se da la vuelta para retirarse exaltado.

-No te vayas por favor!!- levanta la voz esta vez el joven líder de los lobos

El joven se detiene seguido de Scott.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dice ya más calmado- Por favor- suplica.

Ambos miembros de la manada de los zorros se miraron a los ojos.

-No Stiles no te dejare solo con ese lobo!!- mirando al otro chico.

El castaño se gira para mirar al lobo.

-Lo que sea que tengas que hablar dilo frente a mi amigo.

-No tengo objeción a eso, no tengo porque ocultarte nada, solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso, no fue divertido después de todo.

-No, no lo fue pero aun así te divertiste tanto de lo ocurrido con tu......-traga con dificultad- Primo y yo, como lo de estar en terreno que no les pertenecía.

-Solo quiero que sepas que no pertenezco a su manada, somos familia pero no somos iguales, hace tiempo ya que me aleje de ellos por lo mismo, actuaban de una manera que jamás lo permitiría en mi manada, por eso me aleje de ellos, no quiero que pienses algo que no soy.

-Creo que lo que piense o no es mi decisión- responde el castaño.

-Tienes razón y no vengo a convencerte de lo contrario, solo viene a darte por lo menos una razón de ello.

Guardan silencio por un momento, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

El joven zorro lo miro como tratando de descifrar la verdad tras sus palabras, sabía que no era una persona a la cual le podía creer pero su mirada mostraba lo contrario, quien podría culparlo por creer aunque sea un poco en lo que decía, después de todo creyó de las palabras de su primo y termino en lo que ahora era, alguien que vivía aislado de todos, forjando su futuro el solo y desconfiando de todo y todos salvo de su mejor amigo, sin permitirse bajar la mirada y distraerse por cualquier sentimiento innecesario que interfiriera en su meta de convertirse en el mejor líder para su manada como lo era el amor, el amor que ya no sentía por nadie.

El joven líder de los lobos trato de no separar la mirada de aquel chico, su mirada penetrante tras esas largas pestañas y piel tan pura y blanca, sabía que ese chico era miembro de otra manada muy distinta a la suya pero no podía evitar el pensar por un minuto que sería un excelente líder para los lobos si así tuviera que ser, pero regresaba al hecho que era un zorro, alguien por quien no tendría ni la más mínima intención de unirse ni aunque su manada dependiera de ello.

-De acuerdo supongamos que te creo- menciona al fin el castaño.

-Stiles!- golpea el brazo del castaño Scott levemente pero este no responde.

-Que es lo que planeas con todo esto?- el otro chico se le borra la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse tras escuchar sus palabras.

-No entiendo- responde.

-No creerás que soy tan fácil de convencer, más aun cuando dices que solo pasabas casualmente, recuerda que soy un zorro, mi sentido del olfato es desarrollado casi como el de ustedes, el cual no me hace estúpido y sé que llevabas un tiempo escuchando, tu olor era leve pero reconocible, quieres que crea que tú y tu manada no estaban interesados en nuestras tierras y tal vez en eso tengas razón ya que tu estadía aquí no fue por eso si no por lo sucedido entre Derek y yo, apuesto a que si no fue tu tío el que te mando fue alguien más ya que es extraño que un ex miembro de su manada muestre repentino interés en alguien que apenas y conoce y exponga a su manada, si quieres impresionar a alguien por favor busca a alguien más porque conmigo no lo lograras y será mejor que no trates de cruzar el rio ya que como te lo había comentado serás expulsado o serás castigado por volverlo a hacer, desde el momento en que estas en terreno de su manada eres parte de ella eso hace que el tratado sea válido para ti y tu manada también, así que no pienso volver a repetirlo- se voltea- Adiós- mientras se aleja del lugar seguido del moreno.

Tras no divisarlo más entre los arboles menciono.

-Eres muy listo zorrito, pero yo puedo serlo más- menciona serio.

Cumpliría su objetivo cueste lo que cueste.

**.0ooOoo0.**

Tras pasar a un lado de la puerta inclina su cabeza como agradecimiento mientras sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su destino, un destino que aguardaba por él.

-Cuídate mucho hijo- menciona Thalía mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos una tras otra.

Esperaba que con esto aunque sea un poco estuviera ayudando a que se arreglaran las cosas mas no podía saber lo que su marido tendría preparado, de ahora en adelante trataría de ayudar a su aun pequeño hijo ante sus ojos, aquel que revoloteaba las hojas del suelo y corría atreves de este junto al pequeño Boyd.

**.0ooOoo0.**

Atravesaba todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, tenía la plena intención de encontrarse al castaño sentado del otro lado como antes, esperando por él, por su llegada y recibirlo con un cálido beso.

**_-Empezaba a pensar que no llegarías- comenta el joven zorro poniéndose de pie mientras el joven lobo cruzaba el rio de un gran salto y caer de pie para después acercarse al castaño._ **

**_-Yo pensaba lo mismo- sonriendo- Pero nada impediría que te viera._ **

**_-Me alegra escuchar eso, al menos es un alivio que no me dejaras plantado- devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazarlo en cuanto lo tuvo en frente._ **

**_El moreno correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo y susurro a su oído._ **

**_-Te amo Stiles- besando su cabello._ **

**_-Te amo Derek- mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre su fuerte pecho._ **

**_Tras unos minutos se separaron y el joven zorro hablo._ **

**_-Prométeme que lo nuestro será para siempre- mirándolo a los ojos._ **

**_-Jamás te dejare- besando sus labios tiernamente- Jamás Stiles._ **

-Jamás lo haré Stiles!- mientras brincaba un árbol con la sonrisa más grande que pudo tener en ese momento, completamente distraído y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo con el pensamiento de encontrarse ya frente a su compañero.

Se detuvo a la orilla del río, respirando fuertemente, su corazón latiendo como jamás lo hacía y con la felicidad que no podía creer en ese momento, respiro hondo y se preparó para brincar pero antes de que lo hiciera algo golpeo su cabeza.

Cayo al suelo en el instante en que recibió el golpe, las gotas salpicaron el lugar en cuanto el cuerpo del joven lobo toco el agua mientras se lo llevaba delicadamente, la sangre manchando el agua cristalina y la seriedad de un rostro mientras lo miraba partir sin intenciones de tomarlo antes de que se perdiera entre ella.

-No lo permitiré primo- menciona Theo- Stiles es mío- sentencia mientras suelta el pedazo de árbol cortado que había tomado para golpearlo.

Espero a que ya no se divisara para poder marcharse.

**.0ooOoo0.**

El día posterior se percataron de que el joven lobo ya no se encontraba en la reja que lo mantenía cautivo, furioso el líder de los lobos cito a toda la manada para que lo buscara en los alrededores y el iría personalmente del otro lado en su búsqueda acompañado de su sobrino quien en ese momento festejaba de la felicidad de no tener que lidiar con su primo, ya los demás se harían cargo de él.

-Vayan a buscarlo, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan ante mí, y no quiero que tengan contemplaciones por ser mi hijo, su deber es estar con su manada!!- menciona en voz alta alertando a toda la manada.

-Yo iré con usted- menciona la prometida del joven lobo.

-Es peligroso Kate, no sabemos que pueda pasar del otro lado- responde el líder.

-Aun así quiero ir, es mi prometido y mi deber es estar a su lado- determinada.

-Por eso eres la indicada- menciona con orgullo.

Todo se dividieron en dos grupos, uno el que se encargaría de buscar en los alrededores del bosque y otro que sería liderado por el padre de Derek, Theo y Kate, así como varios miembros más entre ellos, los que se encargarían de buscar en territorio de zorros.

-Cielo sabes que no es correcto lo que haces, es tu hijo, que tal si no está del otro lado, que tal si fue a otro lado?- cuestiona Thalía.

El líder se acerca a la mujer con furia en su mirada, la toma del brazo con fuerza y provoca que se estremezca de dolor por tal acción.

-Sé que fuiste tú quien lo libero, tu olor estaba al rededor del lugar, cómo pudiste darle la espalda a tu manada, a tu esposo?

-De la misma manera en que trataste a nuestro hijo, ya no permitiré que lo prives de lo que el en verdad quiere y si quiere estar con ese muchacho lo estará y yo lo permitiré!

-Jamás pasara!! Él se casara con Kate Argent!!- furioso llama a dos miembros de la manada- Quiero que la lleven a la misma celda donde estaba antes mi hijo y la dejen en ese lugar hasta que en verdad vea por el futuro de su manada- la suelta y es llevada por ambos hasta el lugar, la mujer no opuso resistencia alguna, si era castigada por algo que para ella era lo correcto como lo era la felicidad de su hijo lo aceptaría fuera cual fuera el castigo.

-Tío estas seguro de tus decisiones- menciono Theo al ver que su tía era custodiada.

-Completamente, todo aquel que desobedezca mis decisiones sera castigado.

El joven líder de los lobos cayó.

El padre se alejó de él dirigiendo a su grupo mientras que el otro caminaba en sentido contrario, dejando atrás a solo los más débiles de la manda para protección de su hogar.

-Theo que es lo que haces?- menciona Liam.

-Nada que les importe- menciona molesto.

-No tenemos por qué seguir sus órdenes, no es nuestro líder, nuestro líder eres tú y mira lo que nos haces hacer, nos unimos a ti porque nos prometiste una vida mejor y para nada esto es distinto a lo que teníamos- menciona Donovan.

-Concuerdo con él, esto no será bueno- responde esta vez Steve.

-Si no están de acuerdo entonces lárguense, esto es asunto de mi familia, si no les parece pueden irse pero no piensen regresar!!- habla furioso.

-Te seguiremos aunque sea una mala decisión la que tomes, somos manada sin importar que- habla Steve.

Liam solo asiente mientras los demás aprueban su comentario de igual manera.

-Entonces vámonos- todos avanzaban detrás del líder de los lobos, el alfa mayor de la manada, todos cruzando el rio uno por uno sin percatarse de la sangre que corría a través de él, la persona que en ese momento se encontraba aun inconsciente a orilla del rio abajo, el que había decidido a su compañero en lugar de su manada, la cual estaba a punto de hacerle daño a lo que más amaba, a Stiles.

**.0ooOoo0.**

En cuanto llegaron del otro lado fueron recibidos con sorpresa ante la atenta mirada de todos en el lugar, especialmente el líder de los zorros.

-Que hacen aquí, teníamos un acuerdo y lo están incumpliendo?- menciona furioso.

-Donde está mi hijo?- responde sin importar lo que había escuchado.

-A que te refieres? Aquí no está tu hijo- responde el líder.

-Donde está tu hijo, él lo debe de tener cautivo, siempre creí que él era de esa calaña, ocultar a un miembro de otra manada, eso debe ser castigado con la muerte!!

-Si tu o algún otro miembro de tu manada se atreve a tocar a mi hijo los matare!!- rugiendo.

-Seré yo quien lo mate, seré yo quien le dé fin a esto!!- se gira y mira a su sobrino- Theo quiero que lo encuentres, aunque por el olor me parece que está cerca de aquí.

-Vamos Liam!- llama a un solo miembro de su manada.

-No lo permitiré!!- grita furioso mientras los miembros de la manada de los zorros se alertaban entre ellos para prepararse a lo que les esperaba.

-No permitiré que interfieras esta vez!- de un solo movimiento se acerca a este para evitar su cometido lanzándolo de un fuerte golpe hacia un árbol.

En ese momento empezó todo, unos contra otros, desgarrándose la ropa, clavando sus dientes en el contrario, lanzándose por los aires y arañándose y flagelándose, todo era completamente lo contrario a lo que Ariadna había predicho, la alegría y dicha que tendrían, sus palabras habían quedado en los aires, mientras se mataban entre ellos, peleando hasta terminar con todo.

El líder joven de lobos corrió evitando contacto con los demás de la manada contraria con un solo objetivo, encontrar al castaño.

**.0ooOoo0.**

-Stiles algo no anda bien- menciona Scott.

-Tienes razón Scotty, el aroma cambio de repente, será mejor que regresemos- menciona el castaño mientras regresa a su hogar, estaban por dar una vuelta más al bosque pero al percatarse del olor a sangre que fluía por el aire decidieron volver con rapidez.

Tras su regreso divisaron lo que para ellos era la situación más deplorable, todos corrían hacia el centro de reuniones, alarmados, con el terror en sus caras, mientras las mujeres corrían con sus pequeños bebes en brazos sin saber a dónde ir, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas manchadas por el lodo mientras sus casas caían en pedazos, mientras todo lo que les daba alegría se acababa.

-Que está pasando?- pregunta alterado el castaño.

-Tu padre Stiles!- levanta la voz Scott mientras corre hacia donde la mayoría se dirigía dejando al joven zorro parado en ese lugar, mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Qué pasa?- sin saber qué hacer.

-Al fin te encuentro- menciona con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Theo?- menciona incrédulo el castaño.

-Así es.

-Que haces aquí? Que rayos hacen?- se abalanza con furia hacia el mientras este se hace a un lado.

-Es inútil que pelees conmigo, recuerda que soy un alfa, soy más fuerte que tú, además de que eres un zorro.

-Que es lo que quieren?- furioso.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Hace no mucho me dijiste que no querías nada de nosotros y ahora pasa esto- lo mira con repulsión- Tenía razón en no confiar en ti.

-No me importa si confías en mí o no, es por bien de mi primo- menciona.

-Derek que tiene que ver en esto?- pregunta curioso.

-Esta obsesionado contigo, no deja de decir estupideces de que volverá contigo y que abandonara su manada, incluso cancelo su boda por esa tontería de ser compañeros- dice son asco.

El castaño guarda silencio un momento sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, confundido en si creer o no, en si era verdad que estaba pensando el joven lobo en volver a su lado con mayor determinación que incluso dejaría a su manada como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero donde estaba si es que así era?

-Donde esta Derek?- pregunta el castaño.

-Escapo- responde simplemente Liam.

-Como que escapo?- pregunta confundido.

-Nada que te interese- menciona sin más Theo para después tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia los demás.

-Suéltame!!- grita furioso.

-Liam sujétalo del otro brazo- menciona Theo al ver que empezaba a zafarse de su agarre, el castaño se remolineaba para poder zafarse pero el ser sujetado por dos lobos y siendo uno de ellos un alfa hacia que se dificultara un poco su plan.

-Donde esta Derek?- furioso.

-No lo volverás a ver- menciona Theo.

-Que le hicieron? Suéltame!!

Tras forcejear todo el trayecto llegaron al centro de reuniones donde dos manadas cansadas y agotadas por la pelea se encontraban, al menos lo que quedaba de ellas pues había varios cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, cuerpos de los que fueron anteriormente luchadores inquebrantables dispuestos a dar su vida por su líder, por su familia.

-Cómo pudieron- menciona más calmado el castaño al ver todo y con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

El joven líder de los lobos de igual manera se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba delante de ellos, un líder cubierto de sangre y con la mirada llena de furia dirigida hacia el líder contrario, con las garras expuestas y con el sudor correr por su frente, no sabía si eso estaba bien o no pero de algo estaba seguro, no le gustaba para nada lo ocurrido, las vidas perdidas, pero era parte de lo que tenía que pasar, borro de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera bloquear su decisión de seguir adelante en su cometido y tomo con mayor fuerza el brazo del castaño.

-Stiles hijo!!- grito su madre al verlo mientras era sujetada por un lobo.

El líder de los lobos volteo rápidamente dejando de prestarle atención a su rival.

-Stiles- menciona entre alegría y furia.

-No te acerques a el!!- grita el padre del chico sumamente herido en el suelo.

Busco con la mirada a sus compañeros, sus amigos y encontró a Scott tirado en el suelo, no se movía, no sabía si seguía con vida o no y la preocupación corrió por todo su cuerpo, después miro a Lydia hincada frente a un miembro de los lobos, su rostro estaba sangrante y con una herida en su costado, observo a Kira y Isaac siendo amenazados con garras de dos miembros de la manada de los lobos, todos mirándolo como esperando algo más.

Frente a el apareció Kate, con sus ojos reflejando ira y felicidad al mismo tiempo por poder borrarlo del camino.

-Que haces Kate?- cuestiona Theo al ver que la mujer no dejaba de mirar al chico.

Ignorando la pregunta la mujer se dirigió al castaño.

-No tienes idea de las veces que he soñado una vida en la que tu no estas, una vida en la que solo estemos Derek y yo, juntos por siempre sin que tu recuerdo siempre este en medio.

Se acerca el líder de los lobos.

-No volverás a molestar a mi hijo, nunca debieron de encontrarse, nunca debieron de tener el mismo destino y eso lo arreglare ahora.

El joven líder de los lobos comenzaba a tener dudas de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que iba a pasar más tenía miedo de hacer algo.

-Por favor, deja a mi hijo en paz- suplica la madre del chico.

Ignorada por todos miro como el líder de los lobos tomaba la cabeza el castaño mientras los gritos de alarma se hacían presentes.

-No!!!- grita el líder de los zorros.

-Derek siempre será mi compañero aunque yo deje de existir- menciona por último el joven zorro, con determinación y sin reflejar temor en su mirada, dispuesto a seguir su camino pero esperanzado en que su compañero, que Derek en donde quiera que estuviera se encontrara con vida.

-Maldito!- menciona furiosa Kate.

El castaño cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el tacto de las manos grandes del líder de lobos, la frialdad de ellas y siendo manchado por la sangre de su padre.

**.0ooOoo0.**

-Ya debió de haber despertado no crees- habla Josh mientras observa al joven lobo tirado a orilla del rio completamente empapado.

-Deberíamos darle más de tiempo antes de llevárnoslo- responde Mark.

-No entiendo que es lo que pretende Theo con su primo- menciona Josh.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Se encontraban sentados junto al moreno esperando a que despertara, pero este no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pronto pues su nuca seguía sangrando y su respiración era errada, mas solo un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza sin que pudiera mencionarlo **"Stiles".**

**.0ooOoo0.**

**_-Mama algún día podre conocerlo?- pregunta el pequeño Derek mientras se acurruca en su cama rodeado de almohadas y aferrándose a una entre sus brazos._ **

**_-Claro que si mi amor, ya veras, no te desesperes, cuando tengas la edad suficiente lo podrás ver- dice Talía acariciando la frente del pequeño._ **

**_-Sera mi novio lo sé- dice sonriendo inocentemente._ **

**.0ooOoo0.**

**_-Tu madre me conto sobre unos sueños que has tenido, me quieres contar de eso Stiles- sentándose en un sofá pequeño de la estancia para poner al niño sentado entre sus piernas._ **

**_-Si se llama Derek y es muy agradable.....me voy a casar con el cuándo sea grande- dice sin preocupación alguna._ **

**_-Y como estas tan seguro de eso- sonriéndole por las ocurrencias del pequeño._ **

**_-Porque mi corazón hace bum bum cuando lo veo en mis sueños y no siento ese tambor por nadie._ **

**_-Entonces es un niño especial._ **

**_-Sí que lo es- con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios._ **

Mismos recuerdos dando vuelta uno tras otro, recuerdos que regresarían a su vida pero esta vez para hacerse realidad.

Ariadna permaneció lejos de lo que sucedería, esta vez no interferiría, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso y que los que hacían daño recapacitaran, pero no sabía ni estaba segura de que eso sucediera.


	3. Capitulo III

-Alto!!- menciona Theo sosteniendo una de las manos de su tío.

El líder de los lobos lo miro con furia preguntando.

-Que es lo que haces?- mirando al chico.

-Esto no es correcto, no está bien lo que hiciste- firme en sus palabras.

-Acaso tienes una objeción en como dirijo mi manada- soltando completamente al castaño quien para ese entonces ya había abierto los ojos.

-No contradigo tu forma de guiarla pero si la forma en la que actúas en algunas ocasiones, mi tía no tenía por qué ser encarcelada.

-Acaso sientes lastima de esta pobre manada- menciona Kate.

-No es lastima si no sentido común de hacer tu deber correctamente sin derramar sangre de alguien.

-Te has ablandado Theo, te desconozco- menciona su tío.

-Si estas en contra de esto entonces acabare contigo también!- de un golpe en la mejilla el líder de los lobos lo hizo a un lado dejando al castaño libre de un lado quien aprovecho la oportunidad para separarse completamente al sentir flojo donde Liam lo mantenía aun cautivo.

Con su mano en la mejilla se puso de pie haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran a un color rojizo.

-Estas equivocado si crees que puedes vencerme!!- grita el líder de los lobos.

-No quiero vencerte, quiero que pares esto!- soltando su mejilla corre hacia el líder de los lobos, pararía a como diera lugar lo que había empezado, pero no se imaginaba que tras la valentía que había surgido en él le diera la fuerza necesaria para casi vencerlo, no tenía idea de cómo fue que logro hacer que su tío cayera al suelo mientras escurría sangre de su boca y sosteniéndose su abdomen.

Pues lejos de ellos donde nadie si imaginaria la joven bruja le había otorgado un poder al chico por haber defendido al que había sido predestinado para el, el que iba ser su compañero de vida antes de que el castaño siquiera fuera concebido, pero al momento de estar predicho el nombre del joven Derek había cambiado el curso de las cosas dejando que el menor líder de los lobos naciera sin tener un compañero de vida pero teniendo el sentimiento a flote de tenerlo cerca a aquel joven de ojos castaños.

Le había otorgado el poder de protección hacia aquel chico, el poder de tener la fuerza necesaria de defender lo que quería y eso era lo que había hecho, había defendido su ideología y sobre todo al castaño que había provocado un remolino de sensaciones confusas en su interior.

-Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a tu tío, esto no se quedara así Theo, esto lo pagaras- menciona Kate ayudando al líder de los lobos a ponerse de pie.

Sin importarle sus palabras el joven líder de los lobos levanto la mirada firme, sin temor mientras el líder de los lobos lo miraba con furia tanto a él como al castaño que permanecía en silencio divisando lo ocurrido detrás de su sobrino.

-Esto no se quedara así- menciona por ultimo para después darse la vuelta y retirarse con ayuda de Kate.

Tras al haberse ido el castaño paso a un lado del joven lobo para dirigirse con rapidez hacia su padre que yacía en el suelo herido.

-Papa!!- grita al acercarse.

-Hijo- responde ya teniéndolo cerca.

-Estas bien- preocupado.

-Lo estoy, pero......la manada- mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos humedecidos.

-Lose papa, pero los vengare, no se quedara así, no permitiré que se salgan con la suya- menciona el joven zorro con rabia en sus palabras.

Theo lentamente se acerca a ellos.

-Siento lo que paso, no sabía que esto pasaría- cabizbajo.

El castaño voltea a mirarlo con rabia en su mirada.

-No te creo nada, por tu culpa todo esto paso, POR TU CULPA PARTE DE NUESTRA MANADA MURIÓ!!- dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho, uno tras otro.

-Lo siento Stiles- sin responder a los golpes.

-Eres un idiota, y pretendes que te perdone después de revelarte a tu manada- sin dejar de golpearlo haciéndose daño en las manos y haciéndole daño al joven lobo en el pecho.

-No es así, para por favor- preocupado por el daño en sus manos.

-IDIOTA, IDIOTA, TE ODIO, TODOS USTEDES PAGARAN POR ESTO, TODOS!- con frustración cayó al suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos ocultando las lágrimas, ocultando el dolor de haber perdido a compañeros valiosos para él y para los demás.

-Lo siento- agachándose de igual manera y sosteniendo su cabeza en una suave caricia que el castaño no rechazo.

Todos compartiendo un dolor que nada ni nadie podían hacer que disminuyera.

De nuevo sufría por esa manada, de nuevo lo habían destrozado completamente, pero esta vez se levantaría, esta vez no viviría en el pasado, no dejaría que lo pisotearan de nuevo, no dejaría que esta vez tuvieran lo que querían y se marcharan como si nada.

Determinado se puso de pie de nuevo y seco sus lágrimas bajo la mirada de todos en el lugar.

-Donde esta Derek?- pregunta el castaño hacia el joven lobo que permanecía en el suelo mirándolo para después pararse al escuchar su pregunta.

-Yo...no lo sé- responde simplemente.

-Donde esta Derek!!!- levantando la voz y comenzando a enfadarse.

-Te dije que no lo sé!- levantando la voz al mismo tiempo.

-No me importan tus estúpidas rivalidades entre tu tío y los demás, se perfectamente que sabes donde esta y me lo vas a decir- retándolo.

-Porque quieres saberlo?- cuestiona.

-No te interesa, donde esta?

-Quiero saber porque te interesa- vuelve a mencionar sacando de quiso al castaño.

-Dime!!- empujándolo fuertemente haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Stiles para!- interrumpe Scott poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos.

El joven lobo sorprendido se pone de pie furioso.

-Como te atreves a hacerme eso, te ayude cuando te iban a matar, como es que me pagas de esa manera!

-No te pedí que lo hicieras!!- tratando de acercarse para darle el golpe que tanto deseaba darle.

-Eres un malagradecido eso eres- fingiendo una sonrisa.

El joven zorro con mayor furia trato de hacer a un lado a su amigo pero este le impidió el paso mientras demás miembros de la manada de los zorros se acercaban a ellos.

-Stiles tranquilízate- trata de calmarlo Isaac.

-Todos están mirándolos- menciona Lydia.

El castaño es entonces que se calma un poco y respira cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y hablar tranquilamente.

-Por favor dime donde esta Derek- menciona con la cara más frágil que pude tener, una cara sincera que reflejaba lo preocupado que estaba por el mencionado mas en acciones jamás lo demostraría.

El joven lobo de verdad que trato de no responder, pero algo le hacía hacer lo contrario, su fuerza de voluntad se acababa en cuanto estaba delante de ese chico.

-De acuerdo- responde luego de unos minutos- Te llevare con él.

-Stiles?- llama su padre poniéndose de pie mientras sus heridas poco a poco sanaban y su madre se acercaba a él.

El joven zorro voltea a su llamado.

-Lo siento papa- mientras una lágrima corría de sus mejillas.

Su madre con suma alegría asintió con su cabeza seguida de su padre, estaban tristes por la pérdida de su manada, de sus amigos valientes que habían luchado hasta el último momento, dispuestos a dar la vida para defender a sus familias, justo en ese momento comprendieron que no podían seguir oponiéndose a los sentimientos de su hijo, habían perdido mucho ese día y no perderían a lo más importante que les quedaba, a su zorro blanco.

-Estas seguro?- pregunta su padre mientras se apoya en su esposa.

-Me preocupa- con la voz más pacífica.

-Él está bien- responde Theo secamente y con desagrado en su voz.

-Como estas tan seguro?- dirigiendo su atención al chico.

-Porque yo evite que viniera hacia este lugar, hacia ti- mirando sus ojos castaños que lentamente se abrían de sorpresa.

-Eres un idiota!!- vuelve a darle un golpe pero esta vez en la mejilla que hace que sangre de inmediato.

-Lo tuve que hacer!! – tomando su mejilla con su mano- Si el venia todo empeoraría!- menciona pero sabía que no era la verdad de sus hechos -Lo siento!!- se justifica.

-No está bien lo que hiciste- menciona Lydia furiosa- Que tal si el venía a declarar sus sentimientos hacia Stiles, que tal si todo se arreglaba con su visita y tú solo has intervenido!!- furiosa lo golpea de igual manera en la misma mejilla.

-No es algo que a ti te interese después de todo- responde simplemente hacia la pelirroja sin responder a la agrecion.

-Claro que me interesa, lo que pase con Stiles me interesa, lo amo y por eso me importa lo que le pase y si su felicidad está al lado de él no tenías por qué intervenir!!

-Lydia- susurra Kira.

Todos asombrados por la declaración de la joven ex prometida del castaño los dejo sin palabras, todos sabían de su compromiso arreglado, de las especulaciones que hacían de que habría boda más el joven zorro lo negaba siempre diciendo que no estaba interesado en unirse a nadie, tras largos años supieron que su compañero seguía su vida al lado de alguien más y lastimaba a su futuro líder más nunca mencionaron nada, sabían que no era correcto la unión de un lobo y un zorro y pensaban que al estar juntos serie de peleas y acontecimientos catastróficos llegarían a su manada y ahora entendían parte de ello pues la manada donde pertenecía ese lobo había acabado con casi la mitad de la suya.

-Sabe que no es correcto lo que hace!- grita un miembro de la manada de los zorros.

El líder furioso por sus palabras se separó de su esposa y se encamino hacia él.

-Mi hijo a partir de hoy es libre de hacer y unirse a quien quiera, suficiente daño hemos recibido como para causar más a nosotros mismos, el que este en desacuerdo es libre de irse, pero el que decida quedarse será bajo esas normas, todo miembro de esta manada será libre, nada los retendrá pero algo les prometo, que los que causaron daño a nuestras familias lo pagaran!

Al término de su breve discurso los gritos de total acuerdo y desacuerdo se hicieron notar más nadie les prestaba atención, lo primordial para alguien era encontrar al joven lobo.

-Adelante- menciona su madre para después el castaño encaminarse tras el joven líder de lobos en su búsqueda de su compañero.

***+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+***

-Tal vez debemos llamar a Theo?- pregunta Josh.

-Debemos aguardar un poco más, tal vez algo paso por eso no ha llamado- responde Mark.

-Ya me canse de estar cuidando a este, mejor lo dejamos aquí- poniéndose de pie con intenciones de marcharse.

-Theo nos matara si lo dejamos aquí- menciona Mark mientras de igual manera se pone de pie para evitar que se marche.

-Qué tal si se olvidó de nosotros, no me parece justo que nosotros estemos aquí mientras él se divierte con aquel chiquillo.

-De quien hablas?- pregunta Mark.

-De ese zorro, es obvio que le gusto, lo note en sus ojos en cuanto lo vio, por eso nos mandó a cuidar a Derek, no quiere que se le acerque.

-No creo que sea eso- mirando al inconsciente Derek.

-Que más podrá ser, de la nada decide quedarse más tiempo y pasar más tiempo del otro lado, ese chico lo tiene segado sin aun conocerse, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando sean algo más.

-Insinúas que se unirá a el?- sorprendido.

-Es cuestión de tiempo Mark ya verás.

-Si es así será nuestra sentencia, es mal visto la unión de dos manadas distintas.

-Parece no importarle- calla al sentir el aroma de su líder junto al del joven zorro.

-Han llegado- menciona Josh.

Tras minutos transcurridos llegaron a donde dos miembros de la manada de Theo se encontraban, los reconocía perfectamente, su aroma era el mismo del primer día en que los vio, detrás de ellos diviso un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y al ver su rostro corrió de inmediato.

-Derek!!- colocándose a un lado de él y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos- Derek me escuchas- se gira y mira con rabia a los demás- Que le hicieron? Porque no despierta- toma su cabeza por detrás y nota la sangre fluir- Que?- alarmado- Que le hicieron!!- se pone de pie y trata de alcanzar al líder de los lobos pero los otros dos se lo impidieron.

-No le han hecho nada, solo cuidaron de él, fui yo quien lo golpeo en la cabeza, así evite que te buscara- responde Theo.

-Eres un desgraciado cómo pudiste!

-Stiles?- pregunta confundido el moreno, tras escuchar la discusión en el lugar había despertado.

El joven zorro al escuchar su nombre se giró de inmediato a este y con la alegría de nuevo en su rostro se acercó.

-Derek! Estas bien? Como te sientes?- pregunta rápidamente.

-Yo...me duele mucho la cabeza- sentándose lentamente con la ayuda del menor y tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Tranquilo ya sanara.

-Que paso? Porque estoy aquí?- confundido y viendo a los demás.

-Yo te golpee en la cabeza cuando estabas por cruzar el río e hice que te trajeran aquí cuando el río te llevo- menciona Theo.

-Qué hiciste que?- tratando de molestarse pero la herida en su cabeza no había sanado totalmente.

-Cometerías una estupidez si cruzabas, tal vez todos hubieran muerto- responde Theo mirándolo con desprecio.

-Casi la mitad de la manada murió hoy y dices que hubieran muero más!!- menciona furioso el joven zorro sin apartarse del moreno.

-Que paso?!- pregunta alarmado el joven lobo al escuchar sus palabras.

-Tu padre vino hoy a nuestras tierras buscándote junto con el resto de tu manada- cabizbajo.

-Qué hizo?- el castaño no respondió- Stiles que hizo?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Mato a varios miembros de nuestra manada, todo aquel que interfería en su camino- lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-No puedo creerlo- mirando el suelo.

-Estaba furioso, encarcelo a tu madre, ella se opuso a su decisión y la encerró, por eso contradije su decisión de acabar con Stiles- comenta Theo.

Mark y Josh solo miraban atentos la conversación.

-Que intento matarte?- mirando al chico delante de él.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que vengare la muerte de nuestra manada, lamento que sea tu padre pero no permitiré y pasare por alto lo que hizo- apartándose de él.

-Lo entiendo- menciona- Pero mi madre está encerrada, tengo que ayudarla, ella me ayudo a salir.

-La sacaremos no te preocupes- menciona el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír y él era el primero en verlo, desde primera fila divisaba la hermosa sonrisa de aquel chico con lunares y labios rosas.

-Te preocupaste por mí?- pregunta simplemente el joven lobo desconcertado a todos.

-Yo...no es momento para eso- trata de evitarlo.

Con dificultad se pone de pie y prosigue.

-Te preocupaste por mi Stiles?- vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Solo me desconcertó que tu padre preguntara en nuestro territorio por ti y más cuando tu prometida también estaba- responde el castaño mirando hacia otro lado.

-Kate ya no es mi prometida- tratando de acercarse pero es detenido por su primo.

-Sera mejor que pares esto Derek, no es momento para esto, mi tía está encerrada y tenemos que sacarla de ahí- menciona Theo.

-Todo esto paso por tu culpa!- furioso el moreno apartando a su primo a un lado.

-Si no te hubieras fijado en un miembro de otra manada nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto!!- contra responde.

-Basta los dos!! Tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos- menciona el joven zorro.

-Ciertamente no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí- mira a su líder- Theo nos quieres explicar a mí y a Mark lo que sucede- habla Josh.

El joven líder de lobos se acerca y responde.

-A partir de ahora nos separaremos de mi tío, sacaremos a mi tía donde se encuentre y arreglaremos lo que hemos hecho con la manada de zorros- mira al castaño y se le acerca no sin antes recibir un gruñido por parte del joven lobo por su cercanía hacia su compañero- Sé que una disculpa no bastara para remediar lo que paso, pero espero que algún día me perdones, de verdad no era mi intención hacerle daño a tu manada, tenía un concepto diferente a lo que mi tío tenía en mente, eres diferente a lo que él me contó y lamento todo eso.

-No es fácil perdonar la perdida de alguien importante- responde simplemente.

-Lo sé- mirándolo a los ojos- Pero seré paciente- sonriéndole.

-Basta, basta mi madre recuerdas- menciona Derek haciéndolos a un lado.

-La sacaremos Derek- sonriéndole a su primo para fastidiarlo, sin duda se divertiría un poco con la situación.

El joven zorro no menciono nada más, solo deseaba poder vengar lo que le habían arrebatado, la pérdida de padres, hijos, hijas, hermanas y hermanos, esta vez no se quedaría así pues con la ayuda de su compañero a quien no había perdonado completamente estaba a su lado dispuesto a enfrentarse a su propia manada con tal de que recibieran su merecido y salvar a su madre de su propio padre, a un completo desconocido que se hacía convertido en un compañero para pelear a su lado, todos unidos y algunos con dudas siguieron su camino hacia donde una manada que aún se encontraba devastada los esperaba.

El comienzo de su camino había empezado.


	4. Capitulo IV

Los secretos no siempre son buenos, siempre existe algo que nunca queremos que se sepa, que deseamos dejar en el más oscuro rincón de nuestra mente donde permanezca por siempre oculto, pero tarde o temprano tiene que salir a la luz.

_-Me encantaría siempre permanecer a tu lado- sonríe la mujer mientras se acomoda más entre los brazos de aquel fuerte lobo._

_-No tiene por qué ser siempre así, podemos estar juntos por siempre si así lo deseas- depositando un casto beso en la frente de su compañera._

_-Sabes que mi padre te mataría si se enterara, no quiero perderte- separándose para verlo a los ojos._

_-Tendremos que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, no quiero tener que estarme escondiendo siempre- aparta a la mujer de su lado._

_-Por favor entiéndelo- tratando de acercarse._

_-No Claudia, no!! Hemos pasado muchos años de esta manera, no puedo seguir actuando que no he conocido a mi compañera cuando el hecho es que lo hice desde hace 20 años, desde que nací, desde que te encontré- se acerca de nuevo y la toma del rostro con delicadeza- No quiero ocultarme más porque somos de distintas manadas, el hecho de pertenecer a los lobos y tú a los zorros no nos hace diferentes._

_-Yo.....solo dame tiempo por favor......dame tiempo y te prometo que le contare todo a mi padre- dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de esperanzas y promesas que lamentablemente no se cumplirían._

Habían llegado a la manada de los zorros, el joven lobo aún se estaba recuperando de la herida que lentamente sanaba en su cabeza, trataban de mantener la esperanza de que algún día todo se compusiera, de que todo cambiara pero con la visión de una manada destruida no los dejaba seguir.

El joven lobo caminaba detrás del castaño junto a su primo mientras Mark y Josh los seguían desde atrás.

-No puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho esto- menciona decaído mientras avanzaba a través de las casas destruidas y las madres llorando su perdida.

-Tu padre puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su cometido- responde el joven zorro sin voltear a verlo.

El moreno solo calla pues tenía la razón.

-Como se atreve a traer a mas miembros de su manada!!- grita un miembro de ellos.

-Hará que los demás regresen y lastimen más a nuestra manada!!- grita una mujer enfurecida.

Tanto el joven lobo como su primo se observaron y divisaron su alrededor.

El joven zorro se aparta un poco de ellos para acercarse a su amigo que se asomaba entre las personas que empezaban a juntarse.

-Estas bien?- pregunta preocupado el castaño.

-Tranquilo que he estado en peores situaciones- sonriéndole cosa que no le pareció al joven lobo pues su ceño fruncido había aparecido.

-Me alegro que al menos conserves tu buen sentido del humor- le responde.

-Uno de los dos tendría que tenerlo ahora- señalando a los acompañantes detrás de el- Los has traído de nuevo, y además a él.

-Tenía que hacerlo- menciona casi como un susurro.

-No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir- menciona preocupado.

-No te preocupes que no es por eso por lo que él está aquí- argumenta.

El joven lobo había escuchado a la perfección lo mencionado mas no menciono nada, sabía que no debía.

-Me sorprende que no menciones nada- habla el joven líder de los lobos.

-No es el momento- responde simplemente.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso.

-Sacare a mi madre de donde la tiene mi padre y terminare con lo que planea, esto no se quedara así- frustrado se aparta de todos, sin mirar a nadie se aleja, necesitaba estar solo, apartarse del daño que su padre había provocado en la vida de su compañero, en la vida de todas esas personas que no dejaban de llorar.

El castaño al voltear noto que el joven lobo se apartada, sin entender dirigió su mirada a Theo.

-Quería estar solo- responde simplemente.

El joven zorro solo diviso como se perdía entre los grandes árboles de la zona.

Sin prestarle más atención se preocupó en ayudar a los que se encontraban heridos, los que a pesar de su perdida seguían con su cabeza en alto.

Al llegar la media noche la mayoría ya había recogido gran parte del destrozo, algunos caminaban sin rumbo para buscar sentido a lo que les había ocurrido, otros dormían plácidamente después de escuchar el discurso de su líder.

El moreno permanecía en el mismo lugar desde que se había marchado, mojaba sus pies mientras la corriente del río los mojaba delicadamente, la luna brillaba tan hermosa mientras se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos para tratar de comprender a su padre, por qué había actuado de esa manera y por qué la manada lo había seguido, en parte no podía evitar el sentirse culpable de la desgracia que estaban sufriendo la manada de los zorros y comprendía la necesidad de vengarse, pero al fin de cuentas eran sus amigos a los que planeaban eliminar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos el joven zorro se acercó lentamente a donde este se encontraba y se sentó a un lado remojando de igual manera sus pies.

-Como supiste que estaba aquí?- cuestiona el moreno sin mirarlo.

-No es muy difícil el encontrarte, recuerda mi olfato- cayo un minuto- Además a donde más podrías ir.

-Tiene lógica- sonriendo un poco.

-Qué pasa?- pregunta el castaño.

-Desee muchas veces el estar así contigo.....- lo interrumpe el castaño.

-Derek...

-Espera, déjame terminar- el joven zorro asiente- Pase noches enteras mirando la luna, pidiéndole que algún día todo cambiara, que volvieras a mi lado, muchas veces desee que todo fuera un sueño el que te hayas marchado.

-No me marche, tú me alejaste- casi con rencor.

-Lo sé y créeme que no ha pasado un solo día donde no me haya arrepentido de eso, creí que si te volvía a tener frente a mi actuaria esta vez de una mejor manera.......pero........no hago más que hacerte daño.

-A que te refieres?- curioso.

-Tu manada.......su perdida.....lo que tenían, todo lo destrozo mi padre.

-No fue tu culpa lo que paso.

-Lo es en cierto modo, si hubiera sido más valiente antes, si me le hubiera opuesto a sus decisiones desde el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-De verdad crees que hubiera existido alguna diferencia, para mí todo seguiría igual, solo que de distinta manera, sé que te sientes mal por eso, pero no fue tu culpa- tratando de consolarlo.

El joven lobo se gira esta vez para mirar su rostro, el rostro que ahora se miraba más blancuzco de lo habitual, todo gracias a esa hermosa luna que se reflejaba en su piel, haciendo resaltar los diversos lunares esparcidos por su cuello y mejillas, sus ojos claros avellana brillar como nunca antes mientras sus delicados labios rosados permanecían perfectamente cerrados esperando a que alguien se introdujera entre ellos.

-Perdóname por favor Stiles.

El castaño duda un minuto, duda casi una hora en opinión al lobo.

-No es tan sencillo- apartando la mirada de esos ojos verdes penetrantes.

-Si lo es- suplica.

-Pase todo este tiempo creyendo que en verdad no me amabas, que estabas conmigo por.....- calla y se pone de pie, seguido del joven lobo.

-Basta!! Siempre te amé, siempre te he amado- exaltado.

-Entonces porque lo hiciste?!- levantando la voz.

-Tenía que hacerlo!- responde de la misma manera.

-No, no tenías que hacerlo, pudiste venir conmigo, pudimos tener una gran vida, pudimos enfrentarlos juntos, pero tu decidiste el camino fácil!!- furioso.

-No fue un camino fácil si te perdí!!

-Pues estabas muy gustoso de casarte con esa....mujer, se miraba muy alegre colgando de tu brazo!!

-Todo fue planeado, nada de eso era cierto, jamás quise casarme con ella!!

El joven zorro calla un momento, cerrando sus ojos respira profundo y los abre nuevamente.

-Sabes.....estoy tan cansado de todo esto, de tener que reponerme cada vez que me haces daño, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como crees- sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

-No es mi intención lastimarte Stiles- tratando de acercarse a su compañero pero este se hace a un lado.

-El hecho que estés aquí no significa que te haya perdonado, que todo volverá a como era antes......eso jamás pasara, he cambiado Derek y mucho, por eso te pido que me dejes en paz, fuiste el más importante para mí, pero......todo cambio esa noche y no lo podrás remediar- diciendo esas palabras termino de apartarse por completo del joven lobo y marcharse del lugar.

 

El moreno no menciono nada, tenía unas enormes ganas de correr tras él, pero también estaba cansado de luchar, de tratar de arreglar lo que no quería ser arreglado, lo dejo marchar de nuevo, ese fue su nuevo error, dejarlo ir, pues se arrepentiría después de tal acción.

 

 

Pasos firmes y decididos, temerarios algunas veces pero continuando con su camino, tratando de controlar el temblor que lo recorría por todo su cuerpo.

No se creía esa situación, solo una lágrima pudo expulsar de sus ojos, una lagrima que había terminado con todo, lo intuía porque ahora se encontraba solo en el bosque, merodeando como si buscara algo que no encontraba y ese algo jamás lo encontraría, la paz en su vida.

-No te ves muy bien- menciona el joven líder de lobos recargándose en un árbol.

-Que haces aquí?- responde secamente el castaño mientras toma asiento en el suelo recargando su cabeza en la corteza.

-Eres demasiado extraño- responde.

-Ha eso viniste, a insultarme?- a la defensiva.

-No me parece un insulto el creer que eres extraño......pero asombroso a la vez.

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

-Lo sé y no estoy aquí por eso- acercándose un poco a este.

El joven zorro solo lo mira por un instante y la aparta para mirar las estrellas de aquella noche.

-De verdad mi primo es tu compañero?- pregunta secamente causando que el castaño se sobresaltara.

-Porque quieres saberlo?

-Solo es curiosidad- se sienta aun lado del castaño mientras este lo observa detenidamente- Yo.......ciertamente no tengo uno......veras........antes, cuando Derek y yo éramos pequeños solíamos ser muy unidos, como hermanos, siempre nos metíamos en problemas, nos encantaba correr por el bosque, pero siempre estabas tú, siempre te mencionaba, cada día y a cada minuto eras tú siempre, lo tomaba tranquilo pues era como mi hermano, después el saber que él y Kate eran novios no pude evitar el molestarme porque como era posible que teniendo a tu pareja destinada pudieras fijarte en alguien más, no pude evitar sentir envidia por eso, el tenia a alguien que lo amaría siempre, mientras yo......-suspira- Sé que he cometido muchos errores- se voltea y lo mira a los ojos- Pero no quiero seguir cometiéndolos.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, puedes cambiar eso, no hay necesidad de que peles para conseguir lo que quieres como el padre de Derek, desde pequeño odie las guerras, las peleas sin sentido, pero cuando paso eso......me volví más.....me encerré en mí mismo, tampoco quiero seguir siendo el Stiles débil, tampoco quiero cometer más errores- devolviéndole la mirada.

Había algo en el aire en ese momento, un olor penetrante a flores recién cortadas, a frescura, el aroma transmitía una sensación de paz absoluta que los envolvía a ambos por completo, tal vez era el momento de intimidad que ambos habían compartido, la complicidad que habían tenido al contar parte de su vida, de sus secretos, de sus sentimientos lo que los llevo a pensar en el otro de otra manera.

-Derek tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como compañero- sonriéndole.

-Bueno me gustaría que se lo dijeras- devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-No es necesario, él lo sabe, por eso venia hacia acá ese día.

-Tal vez- sonó tan débil.

-De verdad Stiles- llamando la atención del chico- Es muy afortunado, eres valiente aunque no lo creas.

Lentamente la idea de besarlo empezaba a plantarse en su cabeza, un sentimiento que no hacía más que crecer con el simple hecho de seguir mirándolo de esa manera.

-No eres lo que creí que eras- sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno eso aún no lo sabes, no me conoces bien- advierte.

-Se juzgar a alguien con el hecho de verlo, y sé que tú eres diferente a tu manada, lo sé porque si no, no estuvieras aquí, diciéndome esto.

-Tú me haces ser distinto- responde asombrándolo un poco.

El castaño al notar el rumbo de la plática se pone nervioso y se pone de pie sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa mientras el joven líder de lobos lo imita.

-Tengo que irme- menciona sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espera- lo detiene de su brazo- Creo que me......- intenta hablar pero no lograba articular ninguna palabra, además que le diría, que le gustaba, era absurdo y hasta el mismo lo pensaba- Me agradas- termina diciendo.

El joven zorro sonríe por su comentario y responde con alegría.

-Yo también creo que me agradas- simplemente.

El escuchar esas palabras no creyó que lo alegrarían tanto, más por ese hecho no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa sincera, más sincera de lo que habían sido las anteriores, esperando que algún día algo cambiara dentro de él.

_-No lo volverás a ver me escuchaste Claudia, es miembro de esa manada y no es correcto- menciona su padre con rabia._

_-Pero lo amo papa!- desesperada la chica._

_-He dicho que no y se acabó- decidido cerró la puerta que mantenía cautiva a la joven, donde sus sueños y esperanzas morían lentamente, aguardando por su compañero que nunca llegaría._


	5. Capitulo V

-Que se supone que haremos con ellos?- cuestiona Kate mientras observaba a los demás reunir sus cosas.

-Esto no se quedara así, si alguien tiene que morir serán ellos, esto simplemente no lo perdonare, me han robado a mi hijo, mi esposa se volvió en contra mía y para colmo ese mocoso sigue interfiriendo en todo- responde frustrado el líder de los lobos.

-Él debe morir primero- sentencia con rabia.

-Así será Kate, nunca debió interferir en el futuro de mi hijo- suspira un poco y alza la voz para que los demás miembros de la manada lo escucharan- Buscaremos a demás miembros de nuestra especie, pediremos su apoyo y terminaremos con esa estorbosa manada de zorros.

-Pero y si no quieren apoyarnos- menciona Boyd.

-Lo harán- seguro de sus palabras- No verán bien el hecho de que se haya liado a un zorro y querrán terminar con eso.

El moreno con nerviosismo y temor no menciono una sola palabra más, estaba en total desacuerdo en la idea de atacar a seres inocentes por una ideología de alguien más, deseaba tanto poder contar con su mejor amigo en ese momento mas no sabía si estaba bien el hecho de abandonar a tu propia manada, era algo que también le preocupaba, por otro lado estaba la esposa del líder que permanecía cautiva, aislada de todos, refugiada entre cuatro paredes en lo más profundo del bosque, vigilada por seis miembros de la manada alrededor de ella.

Quería ayudar, más no sabía qué hacer.

-Saldremos lo antes posible, si queremos terminar con esto será rápido, la mitad de ustedes vendrá conmigo y el resto se quedara aquí por si algo sucede- menciona líder de los lobos con firmeza

El moreno se aparta de ellos y sale lentamente de su lado, ocultándose en los adentros del bosque, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esa noche todos partieron, tanto el líder como su futura aun yerna, buscando en los alrededores y diversas ciudades amigos que pudieran ayudarlos, en específico una familia, parientes cercanos a ellos desde hace años y que conocían a su familia desde la infancia, su estadía era a las afueras del pueblo de Beacon Hills, era el primer lugar al que acudían y probablemente sería el único por la manada tan grande que poseían, el plan era pedir su apoyo y de obtenerlo con eso sería suficiente para eliminar por completo a la manada de los zorros.

Su casa era tan enorme y hermosa para cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de localizarla, tenía a dos enormes leones en la entrada principal hecha de vidrio obscuro, no se encontraba muy lejos de su lugar de vivir pero lo suficiente para un ser humano, normalmente era custodiada su entrada por dos miembros de la manada que solo permitían el paso a familiares o personas que tenían intenciones de unirse a ellos, normalmente su líder alojaba a seres destituidos de su cargo, desterrados y criaturas débiles que querían crecer en fuerza.

El líder de la manada era precisamente el hermano de su esposa, un líder fuerte, decidido y justo para todos, tenía un poder enorme e inigualable pues había pasado por distintas manadas aprendiendo de cada uno hasta establecer la suya propia tras vencer al anterior líder, había permanecido en su cargo desde hace ya varios años y hasta la fecha no habían podido arrebatarle el título.

Al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos apropiadamente pues su olor se dispersó con rapidez por los alrededores.

-Pero que los trae por aquí- los recibe el líder de esa manada.

-Un gusto volver a verte Peter- con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

-Igualmente Dave- responde el mencionado.

-Pero díganme que los trae por aquí, espero que sea una buena razón de su visita ya que ningún miembro de tu manada y familia ha venido por aquí en los últimos 10 años, eso incluye a mi querida hermana.

-Es precisamente de lo que venimos a hablar contigo, ha pasado algo que debes saber- menciona con seriedad.

-Siendo así pasen- señala la entrada dejando pasar a todos a la residencia.

Al encontrarse dentro cada detalle del interior de la misma era tan resplandeciente a simple vista, podía verse el valor que poseía cada pieza, cada decoración y acabado.

-Veo que has remodelado en los últimos años- dando un vistazo.

-Solo lo mejor para mi manada- responde.

Señala una sala que se encontraba a un costado de la entrada.

-Adelante.

Tras tomar asiento la mayoría el líder de la manada visitante procedió.

-Como veras nuestra visita no es solo por tu hermana, sino también de tu sobrino- tras escuchar esto Peter hizo una mueca y respondió.

-Que tiene que ver Derek?

-Abandono a su familia, a su manada, por ir tras un zorro, una bruja que se hizo pasar por una amiga nuestra le metió en la cabeza que era su compañero y que su destino era estar a su lado, por su culpa nuestra manada pende de un hilo, rechazo la unión con Kate Argent, causo una pelea entre esa manada y ahora no tardan en atacarnos, aun sabiendo que la culpa es de un miembro de su propia manada, un zorro, no conformes con quitarme a mi único hijo varón, apartaron a mi esposa de mi lado, no sabemos dónde se encuentra ni si está bien o no, todo esto ha pasado por su culpa y queremos pedir ayuda tanto a ti como a tu manada para que nos ayude a terminar con esto, queremos tener paz en nuestras tierras y que ellos se marchen del lugar, nos dejen criar a nuestras familias y mi hijo se una a un miembro de su especie.

Tras escuchar su breve discurso se puso de pie y camino en círculos.

-Sabes que estarías declarando la guerra con ellos, si intentamos invadirlos por logica querrán tomar venganza, querrán que paguemos lo que hemos hecho.

-Por eso terminaremos con todos- de igual manera se pone de pie.

-Tienen a mi hermana y sobrino?- pregunta.

-Así es.

-Siendo así tendremos que hablar con mi manada, si ellos están dispuestos a pelear por nuestra familia de inmediato nos prepararemos para avanzar rápido, mientras más tiempo perdamos más tiempo de ventaja les daremos, el día de hoy los reuniré a todos y hablaremos ambos con ellos, si quieren pelea, pues pelea les daremos- con sus palabra se alejó de la sala con furia, pues la idea de que su hermana había sido capturada por la manada vecina le daba rabia.

Dirigiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a su manada pues su cometido estaba hecho, terminaría principalmente con aquel pequeño zorro que había iniciado con todo.

**+-+-+**

El joven lobo caminaba con persa, pidiendo a gritos caer en ese momento y dejar que la vida escapara de sus labios, que despertara de un sueño profundo y al abrir sus ojos encontrara a su madre sentada a su lado leyéndole un cuento como cada noche lo hacía, que su padre le enseñara como cazar y su amigo luchara junto a él, más nada de eso era posible pues estaba del otro lado del río.

Había permanecido la mayoría de la noche fuera y ahora traía consigo unas enormes marcas en su rostro de cansancio.

Al llegar donde el resto se encontraba diviso a su primo observando delicadamente a su compañero que del otro lado estaba complacido de la risa con su amigo Scott.

Con la curiosidad que eso le causo se acercó a él con su rostro mostrando lo molesto por esa acción.

-Se puede saber porque no dejas de verlo- menciona con rabia delante de él.

-Por el simple hecho de que descubrí que me gusta- las palabras lo asombran casi tanto como al resto que estaba a su lado.

Con enfado lo toma del cuello y lanza un fuerte golpe con puño cerrado en su mejilla haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Pero qué demonios haces!!- responde su primo exaltado.

-Eso mismo te lo pregunto a ti, vienes a nuestra manada con la intención de vigilar a la manada vecina, después quieres hacerte el héroe haciéndoles creer que pueden confiar en ti y tratar de darles tu apoyo cuando sabemos que no es eso lo que buscas, y ahora me dices que te gusta!!

-Si para farsantes hablamos el menos indicado en hablar serias tú, pues tu padre causo todo esto, porque tendrían que confiar en el hijo del causante de su dolor, sé que no soy de fiar y jamás lo he negado, pero al menos no me alzo el cuello y pretender que soy todo inocente y dulzura!!

Para ese entonces ya todos en el lugar habían escuchado a la perfección la discusión de ambos chicos.

En ese momento el joven lobo saca a relucir sus colmillos seguido de contrario.

-Sabes que te mataría antes de que siquiera me tocaras- menciona su primo.

-Preferiría morir al seguir viendo tu asquerosa cara- antes de correr hacia el otro el líder de los zorros entra para poner orden en el lugar.

-Sera mejor que ambos se calmen y se sienten a no ser que quieran que los saquemos de aquí, si están en este lugar y con vida es por mi hijo Stiles, si por mi fuera a ambos los hubiera matado, los dos son miembros de esa manada de asesinos y a ninguno les tenemos la más pequeña confianza, cualquiera que sea su idea de permanecer aquí más vale que no sea mi hijo, él es un muchacho que sabe valerse por sí mismo y no necesita en su vida un problema como los son ustedes, así que mejor se calman ya que están alterando a los demás!!- con frustración se aparta de ellos y le guiño a su hijo.

Ambos ocultando sus dientes toman asiento apartados de uno del otro.

-Parece que tienes el corazón de ambos lobos- menciona Scott por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

-Cállate Scott, no me interesa ninguno de los dos- menciona para seguir con lo que tranquilamente hacia hasta hace poco.

-Pero que te sucede?- menciona Mark que se encontraba al lado de su líder.

-Lo que has escuchado, me gusta su compañero- mirando al castaño.

-Eso es imposible- responde Josh.

-Claro que lo es, no veo nada de malo que lo quiera para mí.

-No es un trofeo que tengas que ganar, además de que es un zorro- menciona Mark.

-No importa de qué manada sea, me encargare de que se fije en mí y olvide a Derek.

-Jamás lo permitirá- habla esta vez Josh.

-Te matara si tan solo te le acercas a él, recuerda que aún sigue siendo un alfa.

-Aunque lo sea no tiene el poder de uno, es solo un título que su padre le dio por haber matado a uno y haberse convertido, por mi lado soy uno verdadero, me lo gane yo mismo y eso es suficiente para apartarlo del camino.

-Sera su funeral- menciona para dar por terminada su plática Mark.

El joven lobo se había sentada entre dos mujeres, ambas mayores de edad y que tenían una apariencia tranquila, se encontraba furioso y trataba de reprimir su ira comiendo pues tomaba y tomaba cada platillo y terminarlo en el mismo instante en que lo tenía enfrente.

-Parece que tienes mucho apetito- menciona una mujer de su lado.

Este no contesto pues sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Debes estar aún molesto por lo ocurrido, no es así muchacho- habla la otra mujer de su lado.

-No deberías de molestarte- responde la otra mujer- Es notable que te quiere a ti- y con eso logra captar su atención.

-Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunta curioso mientras la comida escurría de sus labios.

-Pareces un verdadero animal comiendo así- la mujer toma un trapo y limpia los rastros de comida del moreno.

-A qué se refiere por favor- vuelve a mencionar con insistencia.

-Bueno el joven Stilinski es muy conocido por no mantener ningún tipo de relación con alguien, y ese chico no será la excepción, si eres su compañero como todos aquí lo sabemos es lógico que su corazón aun este contigo- con una sonrisa menciona la mujer.

-Como sabe eso?

-Bueno conocemos toda su historia, desde los sueños hasta lo ocurrido en vida, sabemos que te ama por el hecho de que negó rotundamente el unirse a Lydia Martin.

-Se iba a casar?- cada pregunta se alegraba más de escuchar la respuesta.

-Así es- asiente.

El joven lobo mira con calidez al castaño que ahora permanecía en silencio mirando la enorme fogata que se encontraba frente a ellos, su mirada parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, para después dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, parecía recordar algo y deseaba poder saber lo que era, pero se conformaba con poder verlo.

-Y quien es Lydia Martin- pregunta a la misma mujer.

-Una linda chica, hija de una familia bastante reconocida para los zorros, humilde y valiente, su amiga desde la infancia- señala a una chica que se acercaba lentamente a el castaño sosteniendo una copa.

Al verla evidentemente era muy hermosa, su tez era casi similar a la del castaño y lucía una larga cabellera pelirroja.

-Pero no te preocupes que el la rechazo- menciona la mujer del otro lado.

-Les agradezco a ambas- menciona el joven lobo con una sonrisa, olvidando la molestia que había tenido con su primo hace poco.

-No tienes que agradecer, Ariadna es una buena persona y estoy segura que ella jamás se equivocaría en unirlos a ustedes dos, pero debes de pelear por eso, el que seas miembro de otra manada no te impide que luches por lo que quieres.

-Gracias- le sonríe de nuevo- Por cierto mi nombre es Derek.

-Mucho gusto joven, mi nombre es Martha y el de ella es July.

-El gusto es mío- asiente.

-Un muchacho caballeroso nos hace falta aquí- le devuelve la sonrisa.

Con eso termino de comer sin dejar de dedicarle ciertas miradas a su compañero, no podía evitarlo, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir lo que sentí siempre una parte de el ignoraba toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus sentimientos volvían y con mayor fuerza, era inútil que siguiera ocultándolo, amaba a ese chico y lo recuperaría.

**+-+-+**

-No deberíamos seguir aquí- menciona Donovan.

-Y adonde podríamos ir, Theo nos abandonó por ir en busca de ese zorro- responde Steve.

-No tuvo elección, no estuvo bien lo que su tío hizo- contesta Liam.

-Aun así deberíamos irnos, ni siquiera sabemos su conflicto con ellos, además son demasiados, si se inicia una pelea de seguro nadie nos apoyara- habla Donovan.

-Entonces váyanse, si quieren irse son libres, yo por mi parte me quedar y peleare- sentencia Steve.

Al escuchar ambos chicos no hicieron más que callar y permanecer unidos, pues no sabían lo que les sucedería más adelante, no sabrían lo que pudiera pasar una vez que se marcharan o permanecían donde mismo.

**+-+-+**

El joven zorro al terminar el convivió con los demás se había aislado de todos, recordando lo vivido en ese momento en el bosque con aquel líder de lobos, sin duda Theo era alguien especial, pero aun así no era ni la mitad de interesante como lo era aquel lobo de ojos verdes, aquel porte que tenía, esa seriedad característica de su persona, aquella que se desvanecía con una sonrisa como lo había hecho hoy con aquellas mujeres, no sabía y para ser verdad no le interesaba lo que habían platicado para causar esa sonrisa pues el haberla visto le iluminaba el día.

Estaba cansado de huir de la realidad, escapar de lo que sentía y de lo que pudiera ocurrir por culpa de esos sentimientos, el amor que aun permanecía en su corazón por aquel niño de 5 años que lo visitaba en sus sueños y que le había pedido un beso.

Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no entendía porque el comportamiento de sus padres al saber la existencia y orígenes de su compañero, porque el comportamiento del líder de los lobos de querer separarlos, eran demasiadas dudas que pasaban por su mente que no podía hallar una respuesta certera.

-Eres un muchacho fuerte e inteligente y estoy segura de que hallaras las respuestas a todas tus preguntas- menciona Ariadna acercándose a él.

-Ariadna!- menciona eufóricamente para terminar de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

-Hola Stiles, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- sonriéndole.

-Eso ha sido porque no has querido, he venido innumerables veces a buscarte y jamás te has mostrado.

-Bueno eso ha sido porque han pasado muchas cosas.

Al apartarse de la joven bruja intenta cuestionar lo que pasara pero sabía que la mujer no le respondería.

-Hay alguna razón para que todo esto pase?- solo pregunta el castaño.

-Claro que la hay, pero eso no te lo puedo decir, solo puedo mencionar que se sabrá la verdad de todo, la razón de sus acciones y la verdad de lo que será su destino para cada uno, eres un ser especial Stiles y por eso tu destino no solo estaba liado a uno.

Con la confusión grabada en su rostro pregunta.

-A que te refieres?

-No es necesario que te lo diga ahora, estaría saltándome todo- con una sincera sonrisa le indico que todo estaría bien.

-Derek está aquí- responde cabizbajo.

-Y eso es algo bueno- lo alienta.

-Lo era antes, ahora solo.....me preocupa.

-Y cómo es eso?

-Me preocupa porque su primo está aquí también, tengo miedo de que haga algo estúpido, sé que es estúpido por naturaleza pero debida a esa estupidez haga algo.

La joven bruja solo tiende a sonreír por su comentario.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya no será el mismo, al menos eso esperamos.

-Algún día espero que todo esto cambie, no quiero ver sufrir a la manada, a mi familia, ni a las personas que quiero.

-Tranquilo que pronto lo veras- y tras dedicarle ese último comentario se despidió de él, puesto que el día estaba por llegar.

-Solo pelea por lo que quieres Stiles- menciona la joven bruja.

-Lo haré- responde.

**+-+-+**

-Tendremos que contarle todo algún día- menciona Claudia.

-No podemos hacerlo, no quiero perderlo, si se entera, tal vez no quiera volver a saber de nosotros- menciona el líder de los zorros.

-Jonh sé que te preocupa al igual que a mí, pero merece saber la verdad, merece saber lo que paso- insiste la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero hay que esperar, si se lo decimos ahora preguntara él porque de nuestra oposición a su unión con ese muchacho.

-Estoy segura que lo entenderá si se entera- le regala una sonrisa y el líder de zorros se acerca y la abraza delicadamente, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Si piensas de esa forma entonces habrá que hacerlo, pero lo justo sería decírselo a ambos.

-De acuerdo, pensaremos bien el día en que lo hagamos y sin dar marcha tras lo diremos- responde la mujer.

-Así será, solo temo lo que pensara ese muchacho, parece ser una buena persona, al fin de cuentas es inocente igual que Stiles, vivió en una mentira.

-Todo saldrá bien, entenderá sus razone y tal vez lo pueda perdonar.

-Siempre serás el amor de mi vida Claudia, no me importa tu pasado ni lo que hayas sufrido, jamás te lastimare, Stiles y tu son lo más importante para mí- menciona el líder.

-Lo se Jonh y al igual eres el amor de mi vida, sin importar que él sea mi compañero aun, siempre mi corazón permanecerá a tu lado, junto a mi familia- lo besa delicadamente en los labios afirmando sus palabras.

La mujer había sufrido mucho en el pasado, pues el que había sido su compañero la había abandonado, se había alejado de ella y se había casado con una mujer que poseía una fuerte suma de dinero.

Al saber que ella había sido encerrada para evitar que su romance siguiera avanzando, el padre de su compañero había aprovechado la oportunidad para casarlo con la hija de una familia de dinero, pero al saber que era una mujer atractiva no dudo en hacerlo formal y procrear tiempo después a una hija, al enterarse la joven permaneció en silencio durante largos años, evadiendo la realidad mientras su lazo lentamente se desvanecía y dolía conforme los días, semanas, meses y años iban pasando, las heridas que eso le habían causado en lugar de disminuir seguían haciéndose más y más grandes pues al enterarse del nacimiento de una nueva hija la había destruido encerrándola en si misma mientras su mirada se perdía y oscurecía.

Las esperanzas de que ella volviera a ser la misma se habían perdido cuando ella intento arrebatarse la vida tratando de cortarse con acónito, un líquido que no solo mataba a la raza de lobos, sino también a la suya y con mayor rapidez.

La desesperación que esa vez sentía era tan grande que termino captando el interés de un joven muchacho que iba de visita, una persona que le había devuelto la vida a su corazón, mente y alma, el que había causado que sonriera de nuevo y que había terminado en mudarse a sus tierras para tiempo después reclamar el puesto de líder de lobos con el padre de la joven venciéndolo y ganando tanto el título de líder si no también la mano de aquella linda mujer, con la que años después gobernaría esas tierras.

De todas las formas en las que se puede amar a alguien ella las sentía por esa persona, pues habían hecho feliz a sus familias incluyéndolos a ellos mismos.

Todo era perfecto en sus vidas, todo era como lo habían planeado hasta ese momento, pasando a aumentar su dicha al tener su primer hijo.

**+-+-+**

-Cora tal vez debamos regresar, hay algo que no me gusta, siento que algo pasara- menciona la mayor de los Hale.

-Que es lo que sientes?- pregunta entre curiosa y temerosa.

-Algo está por pasar, lo sé- responde.

La mayor de ellas poseía la habilidad de sentir el peligro que asechaba a su familia, no era algo común entre ellos pero la joven bruja le había otorgado ese don por ser la primera hija de la pareja.

-Siendo así tenemos que irnos- responde la menor.

Tras tomar sus cosas ambas desalojaron donde habitaban, dejando atrás todo lo que les importaba en ese lugar por ayudar a su familia, aunque no supieran lo que era, no supieran lo que ocurría o pasaría irían en busca de ella, esperando encontrar todo a como se habían marchado tiempo atrás, esperando que su familia se encontrara unida y no dividida a como ahora estaban.

**+-+-+**

Esa mañana el líder Peter había reunido a toda su manada junto al líder visitante, todos esperando la razón de su junta.

-El día de ayer por la noche nos visitó un familiar de una manada cercana, me comento que su familia está pasando por un problema que involucra a una manada de zorros, una manada que mantiene cautiva a mi hermana, que engaño a mi sobrino y que ha causado peleas y rivalidades entre ellos, les pido que pelen a nuestro lado y podamos recuperar la paz de su manada, les pido que estén a mi lado ese día, acabemos con todos ellos, acabemos con la manada de los zorros!- menciona el líder de esa manada.

-Lo haremos, no queremos que esa manada cause problemas, si ellos buscan una pelea es lo que tendrán!- grita eufórico un miembro de la manada seguido de los demás.

-Siendo así tendremos que prepararnos para eliminarlos, no están solos, al parecer una bruja está de su lado, así que tendremos que tener cuidado, pelear con sabiduría y saber cuándo actuar, a partir de hoy entrenaran el doble de lo que solían hacer, se esforzaran el triple para vencerlos.

Tras los gritos de aceptación de la manada todos se prepararon, todos con la firme decisión de acabar con cada uno de ellos sin piedad.

El líder de la manada de lobos visitante no dejaba de sonreír por lo ocurrido, al fin tendría lo que tanto deseaba, una venganza que le daría la más grande felicidad a su vida.

La pelea cada vez se hacía más próxima, prometiendo futuras perdidas y sorpresas para ambas manadas.

**+-+-+**

Todo estaba dicho, una pelea se aproximaría, la verdad saldría a la luz y una futura relación florecería, todo pasaría antes de lo que todos esperaban, un futuro que algunos temían y otros esperaban pasaría y no daría marcha atrás, pues lo que habían decidido anteriormente los llevaría a experimentar su futuro, algunos llevándose un mal sabor de boca y otros gozando una victoria tan anhelada.


	6. Capitulo VI

El castaño tenía la costumbre de mover su muñeca en círculos antes de entrenar, el porqué de eso solo él lo sabía, lo empezaba a notar ahora que tenía el privilegio de verlo como entrenaba, era simplemente algo perfecto de visualizar cuando el sol empezaba a salir.

-Muy bien, esto no es un juego, pelearan en serio, eso va para ti Scott- menciona el líder de los zorros.

-Yo no juego- menciona indignado.

-Claro que lo haces, a decir verdad no sabes hacer otra cosa- menciona la pelirroja meneando su cabello una y otra vez.

-Al menos no finjo poner atención cuando solo miro a Stiles- responde.

-Sera mejor que se calmen ambos o se irán de aquí- menciono ya disgustado el castaño.

Esa mañana empezaban con su primer entrenamiento, empezarían primero a mencionar las debilidades de sus contrarios y para eso estaba el moreno y su primo en ese lugar, además de las dos sanguijuelas de Theo.

-Primero queremos saber qué es lo que los hace débiles- pregunta el líder de zorros.

El moreno tarda un minuto en responder, pues estaría traicionando por completo a su manada, a su familia, algo que detestaba era ser un traicionero a su manada pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No dirá nada- responde el castaño con cansancio.

-Es difícil contar cosas de tu manada a otra que tienen rivalidad, tú más que nadie deberías de comprender eso- le responde el moreno.

-Si se trata de ayudar a un miembro de mi manada no dudaría en revelar algunas cosas.

-Stiles basta- menciona su padre al notar lo molesto en que se estaba comportando su hijo- Sabemos que es difícil que hablen de cosas que solo conciernen a su manada, pero es sumamente necesario que cooperen en esto, de lo contrario no podremos ayudarlos a sacar a su madre y tía de ese lugar- habla con una voz calmada que les brinda la confianza de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo- menciona el moreno mientras jugaba con sus manos- Mi padre tiende a tomar la iniciativa en cada pelea, pero cuando se trata de algo personal hace que empiecen por él, así que lo más seguro es que él se quedara observando mientras los demás hacen el trabajo sucio, es muy rápido y ágil, no tiende a titubear al momento de matar a alguien, si quieren acabarlo lo mejor sería que eligieran a su miembro más tenaz, de lo contrario el ganara.

-Tenemos a nuestro miembro más tenaz- responde Scott con orgullo mientras observa al castaño.

-No es una broma, es demasiado rápido, en varias ocasiones me ha vencido, calcula cada movimiento que darás, necesita que no muestren ni un atisbo de miedo- responde mientras observa a ambos chicos.

-Aun así estoy orgulloso de saber que mi hijo es el más ágil de la manada, lo sé porque lo hemos comprobado muchas veces- menciona el líder de zorros.

-Se necesita más que destreza y correr rápido para vencer a un lobo y más a mi padre.

-En ese caso muéstranos sus tácticas de pelea- menciona el castaño encaminándose al centro donde pudieran pelear con libertad.

-Estas bromeando- una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.

-A no ser que tengas miedo de mí- inclina levemente su cuello provocando que cada poro de su piel se abriera por la intención de tomarlo.

-Estoy dispuesto- decidido se puso de pie y se acercó al menor, colocándose a solo un par de pasos de él.

-Listo sourwolf- con una sonrisa de sus labios basto para que corriera hacia donde él se encontraba.

Tal vez fue lo mencionado o tal vez fue el ver esa sonrisa lo que lo llevo directo al suelo.

Con la mano en el pecho del moreno menciono con burla.

-Deberías concentrarte más en esto- antes de poder soltarlo el moreno tomo su muñeca y lo coloco debajo de su gran cuerpo.

-Y tú no deberías de confiarte- le devuelve una sonrisa con picardía que no hizo más que enfadar al castaño formando una línea recta en sus labios mientras lo empujaba de una patada y alejarse de él.

Empezaron a caminar en círculos solo mirándose el uno al otro, esperando a que uno tomara la iniciativa, el castaño sabía que tendría que ser el primero pero no correría el riesgo.

-Pensé que eras ágil en esto- el empezar a burlarse de él no era lo mejor.

-Puedes ser muy idiota a veces cierto- le responde corriendo hacia el pero el moreno lo esperaba tomando su cintura cuando paso a un lado de el para girarlo después y lanzarlo lejos.

-Te dije que no te confiaras, espera a que él te ataque primero, un lobo tiende a ser muy observativo en tus movimientos, el que pele contigo grabara cada uno de ellos y tratara de usarlos en tu contra.

El castaño se pone de pie y se sacude su ropa.

Por su parte el joven líder de lobos solo se limitaba a mirarlos, hubiera querido ser el, el que le enseñara sus tácticas y con gusto lo haría si así por lo menos pudiera tenerlo cerca como ahora estaba con el moreno, no era tonto y se miraba a simple vista que esos dos se querían.

-Vamos Stiles!!- grita su amigo desde donde se encontraba sentado.

-Listo!- levantando un poco la voz el moreno.

-Listo!- responde con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ambos corren, el moreno es el primero en lanzar un golpe a su delicada mejilla, por un segundo se sintió mal en hacerlo y quiso pedir disculpas pero el castaño parecía que lo había entendido a la perfección.

-No te disculpes, aun no- sostuvo uno de sus brazos y lo paso a su espalda mientras su cuerpo delgado se subía a su espalda y con su mano libre clavaba sus finas garras en su cuello.

La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del moreno había sido algo hermoso de ver, de verdad lo hubiera sido a no ser porque soltó un quejido de dolor.

Agacho su cabeza haciendo que el castaño cayera al suelo pero sin soltar su brazo haciendo que soltara de nuevo un quejido de dolor.

El castaño lo miro a sus ojos verdes.

-Tampoco te disculpes- se inclinó y lo tomo de la cintura para levantarlo pero el castaño se movió rápido y se alejó de él.

-Serán idiotas- susurra Mark.

-Dejen de coquetear y mejor pelen de verdad!- grita Josh recibiendo una mirada de todos en el lugar y el rechinar de dientes de su líder.

-Quieren una pelea de verdad- menciona el moreno mientras su sonrisa no paraba pues estaba feliz de pelear junto a su compañero.

-Pues hay que dársela- igual de sonriente ambos volvieron a pelear pero esta vez sin pedir disculpas con sus miradas, desgastando su ropa, y cayendo innumerables veces en el suelo cada uno.

El moreno lo tenía sometido contra un árbol de frente, sus respiraciones agitadas y el sudor corriendo por sus frentes mientras respiraban por sus labios, la tentación pudo más que sus ganas de ganar, pues empezó a acercarse al castaño lentamente con la intención de besar sus labios pero antes de que este lo hiciera el castaño le sonrió y se escurrió por debajo quedando libre y azotándolo de frente contra el árbol.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurro donde solo el pudiera escuchar.

-Deberías intentar besar el árbol no te parece- pudo sentir su respiración en su nuca y nada le había parecido tan excitante que eso.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- menciona cuando el castaño lo soltó.

-Un zorro suele ser muy perspicaz al momento de escapar, no has visto el zorro y el sabueso, deberías verla.

Se detiene un poco para reponerse pues habían pasado casi una hora tratando de vencer al contrario, se habían dado golpes sin siquiera ser delicados, se habían sacado sangre y se habían dejado múltiples moretones en sus cuerpos.

-Por ultimo un lobo jamás se rendirá- y con esto corrió hacia él, el castaño lo esperaba pero antes de poder reaccionar el moreno lo engaño y en lugar de atacar su derecha ataco su izquierda sujetando su brazo izquierdo mientras el castaño trataba de zafarse de su fuerte agarre este tomo su otro brazo y lo arrincono de nuevo contra un árbol.

-Podrás ser muy rápido, pero debes de ser paciente al atacar, no divagar y concentrarte, la fuerza te ayudara en esto y no la inteligencia.

El castaño lo miraba solo a sus ojos, no mencionaba nada más.

-Lo entiendo- logra decir.

-Por cierto- suelta una ligera sonrisa de sus labios confundiendo al castaño delante de él- Te amo- susurra del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho.

-Suéltame, suéltame!!- empieza a gritar y removerse de su lugar furioso.

El moreno no dejaba de sonreír mientras soltaba al castaño.

-Eres un completo idiota Derek!- grita exaltado y alejándose de él.

-Lo sé- responde a su favor, y vaya que lo era pues había molestado a su compañero, pero adoraba el poder hacerlo pues sabía que lejos de odiarlo lo amaba.

-Como lo has visto?- menciona su padre delante de él.

-Un digno peleador- no mentía, le había costado mucho el poder vencerlo pues cada vez que lo tenía inmóvil el chico parecía sacarse de la manga un nuevo movimiento y liberarse.

-Quiero que les enseñes a todos los de la manada a poder pelear con lobos, que sean capaces de defenderse pero no matar, no queremos cometer el mismo error que ellos- menciona el líder, le sorprendía su comentario, pues no esperaba su aprobación como peleador, con su padre tenía que esforzarse siempre el doble para poder hacer que le hiciera un cumplido por mínimo que fuera.

-Por mí no hay problema, solo quiero pedirle algo- menciona el joven lobo.

-Si esta en mis posibilidades lo tendrás- menciona con seriedad.

-Quisiera que Stiles fuera mi compañero de lucha, por extraño que parezca parece que nos llevamos bien en ese campo- mentía, y lo sabía ya que la verdadera razón era que lo quería cerca de él y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, no perdía nada con intentar, aunque en su defensa era extraña la complicidad que tenían al momento de pelear, era como si supieran lo que el otro haría y eso le había gustado.

El líder lo piensa un momento.

-Sera mejor preguntarle a él, mi hijo es un buen peleador aunque no lo parezca, estoy muy orgulloso de él, y la verdad no quisiera que pasara por esto, pero no hay otra opción, si el acepta será un hecho, solo te pido que lo cuides, no quiero que sufra, sé que eres distinto a lo que pensé, no es fácil delatar a tu manada y es digno de alagar.

-De acuerdo- asiente su cabeza como señal de aceptación.

-Quiero que vengas esta noche a nuestra casa, hay algo que mi esposa y yo queremos platicar con ustedes.

-Nosotros?- pregunta el joven lobo.

-Stiles y tú, es muy importante que lo sepan- y sin mencionar nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia donde el resto los esperaba.

El moreno solo se quedó en silencio recapitulando una y otra vez las palabras del líder de los zorros, que era de lo que tenían que enterarse.

-Bien, espero y hayan grabado cada movimiento en sus mentes, pues serán sus prioridades de ahora en adelante, se abocaran en aprender lo que sea necesario con tal de vencerlos sin matar a nadie, a menos que sea necesario- menciona el líder hacia el resto.

-Quien será quien nos enseñe todo lo concerniente a ellos- menciona Scott.

-Sera Derek, en apoyo de Stiles quien ha solicitado sea el quien lo apoye.

-Que?!- menciona exaltando el joven zorro.

-Eres un buen peleador y me asombro esa forma de moverte, me parece que juntos podemos ilustrar mejor los movimientos que deben saber- responde el joven lobo en cuanto se acercó.

-Estoy en total desacuerdo en eso- con sus ojos castaños lo desafiaba a que se retractara de tal solicitud, pero el moreno parecía no entender.

-Si no eres tu tendrá que ser Scott y parece que él no se ve muy convencido- mirando al chico que los observaba con temor.

-Stiles, vamos, ambos sabemos que eres mejor peleador que yo- suplica el chico.

Había logrado su cometido, y se amaba por eso pues el joven zorro lo miraba con furia.

-De acuerdo- responde de mala gana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- esta vez es el líder de lobos presente.

-Porque?- responde Derek cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues porque se supone que todos deben saber de sus tácticas, y no eres el único que tiene, también yo por ser un líder se su forma de pelear, además de haber estado presente en varias, no te ofendas pero estoy más calificado al puesto de enseñanza.

-Y que es lo que propones?- responde el lobo.

-Pues que nuestro querido Stiles sea mi compañero........de pelea claro está, siendo el hijo del líder de esta manada y yo líder de la contraria sería lo ideal.

-Y crees que te dejare que eso suceda- ya furioso.

-Aquí van de nuevo- responde Scott para después ponerse de pie y marcharse seguido del resto.

-Esto se convirtió en una comedia de repente- menciona pelirroja meneando su cabello.

-Stiles mejor controla a tus hombres- menciona Mark con una sonrisa.

-No son mis hombres!- grita entre avergonzado y molesto.

-Es un alago que ambos quieran estar a tu lado- esta vez es Josh el que habla.

-Bueno mejor decídanlo ustedes- suspira cansado el líder de zorros para después seguir al resto dejando al trio a solas.

-Ustedes dos solo me avergüenzan- menciona el castaño con sus ojos cerrados, cansado de este tipo de escenas.

-Deberías de elegir a uno para que esto no suceda- es Theo el que menciona.

-Que debería de elegir, que estas tonto, ni siquiera son nada ustedes dos, no han tenido nada, verdad Stiles?- mirando al castaño, ansioso de esperar su respuesta.

-Bueno en realidad si nos besamos lujuriosamente la noche anterior- menciona pensativo el castaño- Eso nos convierte en algo no?

-Que?! Es enserio- su cara paso de ser alguien molesto a preocupado- No puede ser, se besaron, en mi cara, no puede ser- susurraba el moreno.

-Claro que no paso Derek por dios!- exaltado el joven zorro.

-Hubiera sido perfecto si hubiese sucedido- sonriendo el primo del lobo.

El joven lobo parecía no haber escuchado pues seguía susurrando estupideces.

-Se besaron, en mi cara, el lazo se romperá, no me ama, me quedare solo rondando por el lugar, Cora se reirá en mi cara por estar solo, me mataran, si me mataran y después tiraran mis restos en el rio como cuando me golpeo en la cabeza- seguía susurrando.

-Basta Derek te he dicho que no es cierto- acercándose frente al moreno pero este le sorprendió tomándolo del rostro y acercarlo al suyo robándole el aliento con un beso.

-Pero qué diablos!- grita el joven líder de lobos, solo limitándose a observar como los labios del moreno se acoplaban tan tiernamente a los del castaño, como el chico en lugar de apartarse le había correspondido, pues sus labios se movían lentamente mientras disfrutaba del sabor de los labios contrarios.

El beso dura más o menos un par de minutos hasta que el castaño capto y se apartó completamente sonrojado, marchándose dejando a ambos chicos divisándolo mientras se perdía entre los arboles del lugar.

-Sí, aún me ama- dijo victorioso el moreno.

-No será por mucho- responde el joven líder de lobos para después marcharse.

No le importaba lo que estaría planeando, por ahora estaba feliz pues su compañero le había correspondido el beso y con eso tenía suficiente para bailar toda la noche si fuera necesario.

**+-+-+**

Esa noche se había presentado tal como el líder de los zorros le había indicado, pasaban de las 11 de la noche y se encontraba más que nervioso, lo peor es que no sabía porque.

Toco el timbre de la residencia más grande de ese lugar, a simple vista se visualizaba muchas casas alrededor, todas con un toque especial, pero esta tenía algo diferente, el aroma que desprendía era embriagador, además de sentir el leve aroma de su compañero en la parte de arriba era un olor sorprendente.

-Bienvenido- menciona el hombre tras recibirlo en la entrada con suma alegría- Pasa por favor.

El joven lobo lo sigue hasta la cocina donde una mujer los esperaba, había cuatro platos servidos en ella con una exquisita comida servida en cada uno de ellos, dudo si estaba bien lo que hacía pero decidió no seguir pensando en eso y tomo asiento en una de las sillas vacías, pues la mujer se lo había indicado.

-Me da mucho gusto el poder verte en persona Derek, no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte- sonriéndole amablemente.

-Yo.....lo siento...no la conozco- solo logra responder.

-Claro que no me conoces, eras muy pequeño en ese entonces, la primera vez que te vi fue en mi visita a Ariadna, seguro a ella si la reconoces- el joven asiente con la cabeza- Bueno tu ibas de la mano de tu madre, Talía, yo iba con mi hijo, Stiles........tu compañero- mirándolo a los ojos.

-La verdad no sé qué hago aquí- poniéndose de pie pero el hombre se lo impide.

-Tienes que dejar que termine de hablar- tomando asiento en otra de las sillas a un lado de su esposa- Stiles podrías bajar!

Luego de unos minutos el castaño entra a la cocina con una sonrisa que desaparece de sus labios al notar al moreno sentado en el comedor.

-De que me he perdido, que sucede?- confuso.

-Stiles por favor toma asiento- menciona su madre y este responde tomando asiento en el único lugar vacío al lado del moreno.

-El motivo por el que quiero que ambos estén aquí es porque deben saberlo- menciona nerviosa la madre del joven zorro.

-No entiendo en que me pueda interesar lo que me tengan que decir- cruzando sus brazos.

-Conocí a tu padre- menciona instantáneamente la mujer sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Todo mundo lo conoce, es el alfa- responde simplemente.

-Es mi compañero de vida- finaliza.

-Que?!- ambos levantando la voz.

-Cuando tenía apenas 5 años al igual que tu Stiles empecé con sueños recurrentes de un joven muchacho, complexión mediana, muy atractivo, bueno solo teníamos 5 pero aun así era muy lindo, le conté a mi padre y madre de lo que me sucedía y ambos me llevaron con una joven bruja, en ese entonces ella era muy joven, pero igual de simpática y amable, ella les dijo que mi compañero estaba por entrar a mi vida, todos estaban sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo felices de lo que pasaba, tanto fue su gracia que mi padre mando llamar a todos los pequeños de esa edad para conocerlo lo antes posible, pero ninguno de ellos era el correcto, lo sentía, pasaron los años y el seguía sin aparecer, solo lo divisaba vagamente en mi memoria, a diferencia de ustedes yo no podía hablar con él, solo eran visiones.

Tanto el joven lobo como el joven zorro permanecieron en silencio mientras la mujer relataba con detalles la historia que a ambos los intrigaba cada vez más.

-Cuando cumplí 15 años me había resignado a no conocerlo jamás, paseaba constantemente por el bosque, me frustraba que cabía la posibilidad de que jamás sucediera, que solo fuera una ilusión y nada más, pero un día mientras mojaba mis pies a orillas del rio, lo encontré, estaba sentado del otro lado mientras leía un libro, supe que era el cuándo me miro a los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes como los tuyos Derek- sonríe la mujer- Desde ese día fuimos casi inseparables, cada noche nos veíamos en secreto en el mismo lugar, siempre prometiéndonos estar juntos siempre, pasaron varios años hasta que el me pidió que fuera oficial, que no quería seguir ocultándose, yo entre en pánico, sabía que si mi padre se enteraba lo mataría y yo no quería perderlo, me aterraba el solo pensarlo, le dije que lo pensaría, pero después de eso todo fue empeorando, el dejaba de acudir a nuestras citas, dejaba de prestarme atención, un día le pregunte qué era lo que le sucedía y me respondió que había conocido a una mujer, pero que no tenía ningún interés en ella, yo le creí, lo amaba como a nadie.

Se tomó un minuto para continuar pues le costaba recordar cada momento que quería olvidar

-Cuando tuve el valor de decírselo a mi padre se molestó demasiado, mi madre simplemente tampoco apoyaba la idea de unirme a un lobo, era la desdicha el solo pensarlo, me encerraron durante días en una habitación, aislada de todos, custodiada por guardias y acónito alrededor, en mi mente solo pensaba que el vendría por mí, me rescataría y viviríamos una vida maravillosa- sonrió por ese pensamiento- Pero pase casi un año encerrada y el jamás vino, me dejo sola, para cuando me dejaron salir supe que se había casado con una mujer que poseía mucho poder, no había sido forzado y él había aceptado la unión, sentí que todo mi mundo se desmoronaba pues mi compañero me había abandonado- las lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos- Intente por todos los medios superarlo, pero el lazo no se rompe tan fácilmente, así que supe que él seguía sintiendo algo por mí, fui y lo encare, pero él me saco, el mismo me expulso de su hogar gritándome que no quería saber nada de mí, ella solo me miraba sorprendida mientras sostenía a una pequeña criatura, supe que no tenía nada que hacer más en ese lugar y me marche, poco después tuvieron una segunda hija, para mí todo había acabado, no conocía la felicidad, quería terminar con mi vida, el lazo poco a poco se iba deshaciendo, ya casi no lo sentía, en su lugar solo había soledad y desesperación, quise terminar con todo arrebatándome la vida con acónito, pero.........el me salvo- mirando al líder de los zorros que sostenía su mano- El me ayudo a salir de donde me estaba hundiendo, poco a poco logro que mis heridas sanaran para que años después pidiera mi mano y fuera el nuevo líder de esta manada, tiempo después viniste tu a nuestras vidas y todo fue maravilloso- la sonrisa volvía a sus labios- Fui la mujer más feliz cuando supe que era un pequeño zorro dentro de mí, era todo lo que hubiese deseado, una familia.

El castaño trataba de responder pero las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios.

-Sé que jamás te había dicho nada, pero no quería que sitieras algún tipo de rencor hacia el padre de tu compañero, mi historia es muy similar a la suya, la diferencia es que tu compañero está a tu lado, peleando a tu lado, peleando por ti, en contra del que te hizo daño y el que lastimo a su padre por protegerlo, todos cometemos errores, algunos más graves que otros, pero cuando se trata de perdonar con el corazón se hace, sé que no he sido una madre ejemplar, pero no deseo otra cosa más que la dicha de verte feliz al lado de él.

El moreno lo observo instintivamente, tratando de descifrar lo que el castaño pensaba en ese momento, lo que estaba sintiendo por la verdad que ambos escuchaban.

-El destino no los unió para guiar esta manada, si no su propia manada, la manada que ambos formaran, su destino es permanecer juntos- la mujer le sonrió a su hijo mientras este permanecía callado, pues no había palabras para decir.

-Lo mejor será dejarlos solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar seguramente- hablo su padre poniéndose de pie al igual que su esposa.

-Te amo mucho mi querido zorrito y sea lo que sea que hagas contaras con mi apoyo- le comenta la mujer para después dirigirse al segundo piso.

El silencio permaneció en la cocina después de su partida, ninguno podía mencionar nada pues era una sorpresa lo que ambos habían escuchado.

-Jamás mi padre me había dicho nada- habla al fin el joven lobo.

-No pensé que eso hubiera sucedido, mi abuelo, no acepto su relación de compañeros, por ser un lobo y miembro de los zorros, justo como ahora está sucediendo- mirando los platos aun con comida que no habían consumido.

-Ahora entiendo porque tenía tanto coraje con la idea de unirme a ti- le responde el moreno.

-Solo no entiendo lo del tratado, como crearon eso, con que objeto- con suma curiosidad.

-Ya habrá tiempo de averiguarlo- menciona girándose para poder mirar de frente al joven zorro- Stiles- lo llamo y este levemente lo miro.

-Sé que he cometido demasiados errores, sé que te he causado mucho dolor, pero créeme que el dejarte ir aquel día fue lo más doloroso que pude haber hecho.

-Derek...por favor- suplica pues no quería saberlo en ese momento.

-Escúchame, ese día me amenazaron, mi padre me amenazo con que tú sufrirías el desprecio de tu manada, no pude soportar la idea de que vivieras exiliado de tu propia manada, no quería ese futuro para ti.

-Pudimos superarlo juntos, te amaba y era capaz de enfrentar todo siempre y cuando estuvieras a mi lado- susurra con pequeñas lagrimas brotando de su rostro.

-Aun lo podemos hacer, afrontar todo obstáculo que tengamos adelante- limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No estoy seguro- bajando la mirada.

-Te prometo que permaneceré a tu lado siempre, nada podrá separarme de tu lado- trata de convencerlo.

El castaño no quería volver a pasar por eso, había sufrido lo suficiente para no querer revivir eso, deseaba poder continuar con su vida normalmente pero sabía que iba a ser difícil con todos los problemas que tendrían desde el momento en que diría que sí.

El llanto del joven zorro no hizo más que acrecentar, pues los recuerdos volvían a él con rapidez, cada beso que se habían dado antes, cada abrazo y caricia, cada promesa, todo era algo que creía haber olvidado.

-Te amo- menciona entre sollozos el joven zorro, mientras el joven lobo lo acomodaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-También te amo- decía con felicidad- Te amo demasiado- abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte sin intenciones de dejarlo libre esta vez.

Era su nuevo comienzo, un comienzo donde ambos pelearían por lo que tanto querían, pelearían por su futuro.


	7. Capitulo VII

-Todo saldrá bien lo prometo, mi padre pagara por lo que ha hecho- sin separarse de su lado.

El castaño limpia sus lágrimas y termina apartándose del moreno causando que este lo mirara sorprendido pues no era la reacción que esperaba.

-No necesito que estés aquí- su mirada parecía fría.

-No entiendo- trata de acercársele pero el joven zorro se aleja.

-Necesito estar solo- sin decirle nada más se aparta completamente saliendo de la residencia, había algo que no lo convencía, había algo que no lo dejaba continuar y esa pequeña razón era un chico de complexión mediana, ojos cafés casi tan claros como los suyos y de una tés tan similar, había algo que le atraía de ese chico, sabía que amaba a Derek pero en definitiva algo lo llamaba a él, tal vez era su increíble sonrisa o esa manera tan prepotente de comportarse, lo altanero que solía ser o lo confiado en lo que se tomaba las cosas, pero esa vez que lo tuvo de frente bajo la luna confesando sus secretos o parte de ellos supo que en definitiva lo que sentía no estaba bien pues tenía a su compañero tan cerca, un compañero que aunque le costaba admitirlo jamás lo había olvidado y permanecía en su corazón a partir del día en que lo vio por primera vez en sus sueños.

Había varias cosas que su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender, entre ellas por qué el rencor hacia él, era lógico que la relación que tenía el padre de su compañero con su madre no había resultado, pero porque la decisión de dividir los terrenos y permanecer en exilio.

Se alejaba cada vez más de la casa dejando al joven lobo esperándolo en la entrada de la residencia, con sus ojos cristalinos, luchando a que su lobo interno saliera, deseando que el volteara y regresara a sus brazos, pero comprendía que le había causado mucho daño, lo merecía y lo entendía.

-Te amo- solo susurra al viento, esperando que sus dulces palabras ablandaran el corazón duro de su compañero.

Desde la lejanía necesaria sin ser detectado por su primo se encontraba el joven líder de los lobos, con un semblante serio pero a la vez se divisaba un rastro de tristeza, tal vez sus sentimientos por aquel zorro eran más grandes de lo que esperaba, pues le molestaba el hecho de que estuvieran aunque fueran unos segundos juntos, le molestaba cada poro de su piel que su primo siquiera mencionara su nombre y la palabra compañeros, el solo escucharlo le repugnaba y trataba de engañarse diciendo que era por el hecho de tener uno, cuando en realidad era que él era su compañero y no suyo, que el castaño de ojos perfectos fuera de él y no suyo.

Ambos mirando a una dirección, mirando a una sola persona que en ese momento estaba indecisa hasta de sus pensamientos, confundida de sus sentimientos y desesperada por una respuesta, esa persona que les daría la paz y amor a sus corazones, aquel pequeño zorro blanco que caminaba solitariamente en el bosque mientras miraba el cielo de esa noche.

...

Habían pasado exactamente un par de días después de la confesión de sus padres, nada había cambiado, todos seguían entrenando, forzándose a no perder ante los lobos, determinados a mantener la cabeza en alto y no caer.

Nadie siquiera ya se preocupaba por sus visitantes, al contrario de eso los empezaban a tratar como miembros de su manada.

El joven líder de lobos cada vez se acercaba más al castaño aun sin ser consiente por completo de eso, había días en los que trataba de controlar sus impulsos de tenerlo aún más cerca, cerraba sus ojos y contaba hasta diez, era el método más efectivo según él.

El moreno por su lado se dedicaba al entrenamiento, hasta ese momento ya había peleado con la mayoría de los que se reunían, al término de cada día llegaba exhausto a su habitación, el líder de los zorros le había ofrecido descansar en una habitación que tenían en el sótano, no era demasiado grande pero con lo necesario para poder dormir en paz, aunque a esas alturas el dormir no entraba en su lista de prioridades, pues el estar en la misma casa que su compañero jamás lo creyó posible, siempre estuvo en la ilusión de aquel pequeño de 5 años en su mente, de aquel joven de 15 años al que le brillaban sus ojos cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que su mano accidentalmente se posaba en su cintura con el pretexto de mantenerlo de pie.

Esa noche llego más que exhausto pues había tenido una pelea con el líder, el padre de su compañero, había tratado de reprimirse en diversas ocasiones pero este le miraba con la intención de decirle de que no lo hiciera y termino haciéndolo, pero no contó con que fuera casi igual de rápido que su hijo haciéndolo caer al suelo en diversas ocasiones.

Se recostó en su cama y miro el techo, diviso las pequeñas grietas de la madera y la oscuridad que la cubría, recordaba los días de inocencia en que lo más importante era el no caer de los árboles, nunca había sido un niño travieso pero tampoco el ejemplar y básicamente no le importaba, siempre hacia lo que quería y nadie lo detenía, pero cuando decidió unirse al su compañero todo eso había sucedido, no pudo evitar sonreír por el leve recuerdo del castaño cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando se encontraba recargado en aquel frondoso árbol mientras uno de los suyos se aprovechaba de su inocencia, inocencia que ahora no poseía pues peleaba como todo un profesional.

Volvió a levantarse y se encamino al piso de arriba, lentamente abrió la puerta y maldijo por el rechinido que provocaba cuando la hacía a un lado, llego a la cocina y todo estaba en penumbras, al parecer todos dormían, la curiosidad hizo que su conciencia fallara pues sin querer sus pies lo llevaron en frente de la habitación del castaño, agudizo sus oídos y pudo escuchar la leve respiración de este, la sensación de paz llego en seguida, se sentó a un lado de la puerta y recargo su oído sobre esta, se dejó llevar por aquellos labios que expulsaban aire quedamente.

Pasaron un par de horas y el sueño lo estaba venciendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hora era, estaba por dejarece vencer y caer rendido ahí mismo cuando noto que no se escuchaba más la respiración pausada del chico cuando dormía, trato de acercarse más a la puerta pero se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia del otro lado de la puerta.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- cuestiono el moreno aun sentado.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que me espiabas- contesto el chico, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco al escucharlo tan cerca.

-No te espiaba- era un pésimo mentiroso.

-No, solo pasabas casualmente por mi habitación y decidiste escuchar que nada malo estuviera del otro lado cierto?- su sarcasmo regresaba.

El no menciono nada.

-Eso pensé- soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Pensaba en el día en que te conocí, me refiero en el día en que te encontré- responde luego de unos minutos el moreno.

-A qué se debe?- cuestiona el castaño.

-Stiles, de verdad que siento lo que paso, sé que no he sido la mejor persona que merezcas y tampoco pretendo serlo, soy pésimo para las palabras y me refugio en mis acciones sin ponerme a pensar en el daño que haría a los demás.

-Nadie es perfecto- le responde simplemente.

-Quiero serlo para ti, quiero ser perfecto para ti- esperaba con entusiasmo su respuesta pero esta no llego.

-No es algo que pidas y lo tendrás- recarga su cabeza en la puerta que los dividía.

-Si lo deseas igual que yo tal vez- suspira un momento- Dime que no me amas- sus palabras lo sorprendieron demasiado.

-No lo haré- le responde.

-Si me lo dices te dejare en paz, no quiero seguir molestándote por algo que tal vez ya está perdido- deseaba que contestara lo contrario a lo que le pedía.

El joven zorro siguió sin contestar, pasaron un par de minutos y había absoluto silencio en el lugar.

-De acuerdo- menciona por último el joven lobo poniéndose de pie y preparándose para marcharse- Adiós Stiles- sintió que todo se desmoronaba en su interior, sintió como las únicas esperanzas que había en su corazón caían poco a poco hasta no quedar nada.

-Derek- habla al fin el castaño deteniendo los pasos del moreno, se giró y deseo ver aquellos ojos castaños mirarlo de nuevo como antes- Yo....- trata de decir pero el sonar en la ventana detrás suya lo sobresalto, se volteo y encamino curioso por lo que había escuchado, abrió la ventana y ahí estaba, el primo de su compañero, el que le había traído problemas y el que tiempo después había provocado diversas sensaciones en su interior.

-Hola castañito- le sonríe coqueta mente al mismo instante en que se adentra a la habitación si permiso.

-Stiles?- menciona el moreno del otro lado al mismo tiempo en que tomaba con su mano la perilla de la puerta a punto de abrirla.

En que estúpido momento se había metido en esto, acaso había matado a un animal indefenso para que esto le sucediera en su casa, en su habitación.

-Veo que interrumpo- menciona Theo.

-Pero que rayos!- menciona molesto el moreno empujando la puerta sin importarle en despertar a los padres del castaño.

-Derek!!- menciona preocupado el castaño.

-Qué diablos haces aquí?!- su enojo se acrecentada.

-Lo mismo que tu querido primito- su forma de hablar era casi similar que la de su tío, y lo odiaba más por eso.

-Sera mejor que ambos se vayan mis padres están durmiendo del otro lado- sus nervios lo consumían por completo.

-Vete Theo- rechinando sus dientes.

-No me iré, he venido a hablar con él y porque me lo dices no lo haré- cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi paciencia se acaba Theo- responde el moreno.

-Y la mía también- susurra el joven zorro.

-En todo caso el que se tiene que ir de aquí eres tú, a ti no te dejo entrar y a mi si- responde con superficiencia.

-No te deje entrar tú lo hiciste sin pedir permiso- molesto el castaño.

-Pero no me detuviste lindura- tomando el mentón del castaño, pero que demonios le pasaba! Pensaba este.

-No lo toques!!- exclama furioso por ver como su primo lo tocaba, como se había atrevido a tocar algo que era suyo.

Sin pensarlo más se abalanzo a él y con su mano lo tomo del cuello con ira, lentamente apretaba su agarre haciendo que este se revolviera.

El joven zorro se colocó en medio de ellos y comenzó a tratar de que el lobo soltara su agarre.

-Derek será mejor que lo sueltes y te largues igual que el de mi habitación y de mi casa!- pero este no hizo caso y Theo parecía no querer defenderse.

-Como te a través a tocarlo con tus sucias manos, como siquiera piensas en poder dignarte en estar frente a el- menciona el moreno sorprendiendo a ambos por sus palabras.

-Con el mismo valor con el que le pides perdón a cada instante- murmura con dificultad Theo.

El moreno lo suelta pero no se aparta.

-No deberías de meterte en esto- menciona ya más calmado el lobo.

-No me interesas en lo más mínimo- ignorando sus palabras- No me interesa si te matan o no, no me interesa tu estúpida manada ni tampoco mi tía, he vivido durante largos años en exilio, lejos de todos ustedes, excluido por el que supuesta mente sería un buen líder, y mírate ahora, traicionaste a tu manada, a tu familia.

-No aceptaron a mi compañero, porque tendría que aceptar sus decisiones, no soy como tu Theo, somos muy distintos.

El castaño solo permaneció en silencio.

-Siempre creyéndote perfecto- su sonrisa falsa daba escalofríos.

El joven zorro no entendía porque se odiaban tanto, porque el rencor que se miraba a simple vista entre ellos.

-Compartimos algo y lo sabes bien- menciona el líder de lobos- No somos tan diferentes después de todo.

El castaño lo miro confuso, que trataba de decir.

El joven lobo solo rechinaba los dientes pues sabia a lo que se refería.

-Lárgate- menciona el moreno.

-Ahora quieres ocultarlo?- empezaba a mostrar su sonrisa.

Mira discretamente al castaño que lo observaba detenidamente, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Me gustas Stiles- suelta de repente, eso basto para que el lobo volviera a saltarle encima golpeándolo en el rostro.

-Qué?- responde bajo el castaño, no era como si no lo supiera, lo había escuchado aquella noche en la fogata, todos lo habían hecho pues lo había casi gritado cuando peleo con Derek, pero creyó que había sido solo una forma de fastidiarlo, clásico de ellos dos, pero ahora escucharlo de sus labios sin atisbo de duda lo sorprendía por completo.

-Como te a través, es mi compañero, es mío, como puedes fijarte en el!- sin dejar de darle golpes en su rostro.

-No es tuyo, aun no lo es, no ha sido reclamado oficial mente por ti, solo por una estúpida palabra que una bruja te dio no significa que así sea, él puede cambiar de opinión y yo haré que lo haga- con sus piernas lo empuja lanzándolo lejos de él.

-Basta los dos!! Esto no es un lugar donde pueden pelear cuando se les dé la gana!!- Reaccionando y poniéndose en medio de ambos- Quiero que los dos se vayan ahora!

-No lo haré, no hasta que me escuches- habla Theo.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, así que por favor vete- lo desafío con la mirada, una mirada penetrante de ojos avellana que lo observaban, era todo, se daba por vencido, quería fastidiar a su primo pero esto era demasiado, no podía seguir peleando con lo que tenía adentro.

Se acercó peligrosamente y lo tomo desprevenido de ambos costados de su cabeza y lo beso, sintió sus labios tiernos y moldeables a los suyos, succiono cada parte de ellos y delineo con su lengua la comisura de estos, el castaño parecía corresponder pues no se movía, no apartaba la mirada del chico pero tampoco se apartaba, este aprovecho lo aturdido en que se encontraba y acerco con una de sus manos al castaño, profundizo el beso y pudo no evitar el sentir demasiada satisfacción por hacerlo, pues en verdad lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desde que lo vio en el bosque con sus amigos.

El moreno miro sorprendido la escena, se encontraba tirado en el suelo y parecía no poder levantarse pues sus piernas no reaccionaban, su auto control se había ido a la mierda pues ahora sentía una completa rabia hacia su primo.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y se encamino a ambos, tomo el hombro del castaño y lo lanzo a la cama, tomo a su primo del pecho con sus ojos rojos encendidos y lo empujo por la ventana, su mirada era fría y penetrante, no menciono nada, actuó por inercia y sintió su sangre correr por sus venas con rapidez.

El joven líder de lobos sorprendido por los ojos de este no opuso resistencia, no tanto por no haberlos visto antes, sino porque un verdadero alfa solo los podría portar, además de que algo en ese beso le había hecho recordar algo y trataría de averiguar que significaba.

Al verlo marchar se dio la vuelta y encaro a su compañero, con sus ojos aun encendidos se colocó encima del castaño.

-Derek....?- pregunto con cautela el castaño.

-Cómo pudiste besarlo?- tenia rabia en ese momento.

-Él me ha besado!- porque le daba explicaciones?

-Tú le correspondiste- se acercó lentamente a su rostro y este se recargaba más en la cama.

-Yo.....- trata de formular palabra pero calla, una voz irrumpe en el lugar.

_-Sera tu compañero, cuando nazcas, él te protegerá, tú le darás la fuerza para protegerte._

Quien decía eso? Pensaba.

-Stiles!- levanto la voz sobresaltando al joven zorro.

-Aléjate de mí!!- ya lucido.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas porque le correspondiste!- manteniéndose firme.

-Aléjate!

-Porque lo hiciste!

-No lo sé de acuerdo!- cansado de la discusión.

El moreno reacciono, su corazón se rompió, se apartó y salió por la ventana, no menciono nada para sorpresa del chico, solo se marchó.

El joven zorro permaneció en su cuarto, mirando las cortinas que se movían levemente por la brisa de la ya madrugada, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, como había podido corresponder al beso, no lo deseaba, jamás lo deseo, pero algo en su interior si, amaba y de eso estaba seguro a lobo, el verlo hacia que aquel remolino de sensaciones que tenía cada vez que se acercaba a el antes volviera.

Pero esa voz en su cabeza no era normal, que significaban esas palabras, porque las escuchaba ahora.

Cerró sus ojos y se recostó de nuevo en la cama mirando el techo, ese día le haría una visita a Ariadna.

** +-+-+ **

Caminaba por la oscuridad del bosque, huyendo de lo que lo lastimaba, huyendo de aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y enojo que tenía, la ira provocada por aquel beso y la idea de que lo había perdido.

Se detuvo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza un árbol, lastimándose los nudillos y sangrando al mismo tiempo.

Que rayos había pasado, ahora más que nada se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de su estúpida manía de tratar de resolver las cosas a su modo y lastimando a los demás.

-Porque!!- grito a todo pulmón mientras el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

_Porque así funciona._

Esa voz la conocía.

-Porque me lo das para después quitármelo!- reclamando al viento.

_Porque jamás fue tuyo._

Odiaba su conciencia algunas veces.

Sus lágrimas corrían con rapidez, jamás había tenido que llorar por nada, jamás se había visto tan vulnerable como ahora y eso lo detestaba.

** +-+-+ **

El joven líder de lobos caminaba por el bosque, sintiendo sus labios con sus dedos, recordando la sensación que le había provocado, lo suaves y delicados que eran, no pudo evitar sonreír por sentir que le había correspondido.

-Ya serás mío Stiles- susurro.

_No eres el único en su vida._

Sonrió por su pensamiento tonto, sabía que no era su compañero pero eso no evitaba que pudiera tomarlo.

** +-+-+ **

Cuando se tiene a su compañero el otro puede sentir lo mismo que tú, sentir tus miedos, preocupaciones, alegrías y tristezas, comparten una conexión que los unirá por siempre, pero al ser reclamados se hace oficial.

Las palabras de la joven bruja antes de todo lo sucedido.

-Dime en que te puedo ayudar cariño- menciona la mujer con dulzura mientras toma asiento al lado del castaño, este había ido a buscarla a su casa donde tiempo atrás él había ido tantas veces al ser un pequeño.

-Paso algo......yo, bueno el, es que....- comenzaban sus nervios.

-Solo dilo- responde la mujer.

-Theo el primo de Derek me beso- menciona rápidamente.

-Ya veo, y que sentiste?- era como volver a la infancia.

-Yo no sé, creo que me gusto, pero a la vez no- confundido.

La joven bruja con una suave sonrisa tomo la mano del chico y cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar por lo que este sentía y los abrió.

Lo miro sorprendida pero a la vez preocupada.

-Qué pasa?- cuestiona igual de preocupado.

-Es tu compañero- responde la mujer asustando aún más al castaño.

-Eso no puede ser, Derek es mi compañero, tú lo decidiste, tú lo ligaste a mí, porque dices que Theo es mi compañero, eso no puede ser- responde alarmado.

-Hay cosas que se salen de control, la magia por ejemplo existe una más poderosa que otra, alguien debió de haberlo ligado a ti antes de que yo lo hiciera.

-Cómo es eso posible?!

-Hay cosas que no entenderías, pero me encargare de averiguar quién lo hizo.

Sus palabras dolieron, pero confundieron a la vez, que haría ahora?, como vería al lobo a los ojos de nuevo.

** +-+-+ **

-Cuánto tiempo más permaneceremos aquí Theo?- cuestiona Mark mientras ambos caminaban por las viviendas, todas parecían del mismo aspecto, todas ostentosas, hermosas a su parecer, no había diferencia alguna si le preguntaban, incluso la del padre del castaño era similar más algo tenia distinto y era que ahí descansaba ese chico.

-El tiempo que sea necesario- responde mientras observa a un par de niñas jugar con lo que parecía una muñeca desgastada.

-Has cambiado demasiado y quisiera saber a qué se debe.

-No se debe a nada, solo ayudaremos a mi primo sacar a mi tía donde se encuentra, es nuestra prioridad.

De pronto una de las niñas se levanta pero parece tambalearse tropezándose en ese momento, cae al suelo y rompe en llanto mientras la otra pequeña niña trata de consolarla fallando.

El joven líder de lobos se acerca cuidadosamente de no asustar a las pequeñas y toca el pequeño hombro de la pequeña.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunta con una voz tan suave que hasta el mismo se sorprende de si mimo.

La pequeña solo lo mira con sus pequeños ojos humedecidos y rojizos mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando.

-Te lastimaste?- sentándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

La pequeña asiente.

El joven líder toma con cuidado a la pequeña y la coloca entre sus brazos.

-Pero que rayos haces!!- levantando la voz y en total desacuerdo por sus acciones.

-Necesita ayuda- responde como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Te desconozco Theo, de verdad que has cambiado demasiado- se aparta y se aleja de ellos, no quería seguir viendo esa deplorable escena.

-Y en dónde vives?- pregunta con una ligera sonrisa para ganarse un poco su confianza.

-Haya- señala muy bajo pero audible hacia la que parecía una casa demasiado afectada pues parte de la estancia estaba derrumbada, eso le trajo el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás con su tío y no pudo sentir mayor arrepentimiento que en ese momento.

-Veo que empiezas a socializar- menciona una voz a su espalda, este se gira con la pequeña aun en brazos.

-Se me da mucho eso- responde con una sonrisa un poco más grande que la que le brindo a la pequeña.

-Ya veo, que paso?- le pregunta esta vez a la pequeña el joven zorro, parecía que había olvidado lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Me caí y me duele mucho!- la niña vuelve a caer en llanto.

-Tranquila te pondrás bien de acuerdo, tus papas lo verán y sabrán que hacer no te preocupes- la sonrisa que salía de sus labios era la más hermosa que haya visto en su corta vida pues no solo él lo había notado si no la pequeña que empezaba a ruborizarse por el leve acercamiento del chico.

-Ok- responde con simpleza.

-Bien hay que llevarla con sus padres- menciona encaminándose hacia donde la pequeña había señalado dejando al líder de lobos completamente distraído, el castaño lo nota y se gira y encara de nuevo- No vienes?

-Porque haces esto?- comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-Porque hago que?- confuso.

-No es necesario que me acompañes- ya a un lado de él.

-Acaso crees que te dejaría a solas con la niña, deberías estar loco si crees que confió en ti tan pronto- sin mirarlo.

-Seguro que es eso?- se aventura a preguntar.

-Debería de haber otra razón?- contra pregunta el castaño.

El joven líder solo tiende a sonreír por su respuesta y continúa con la pequeña en brazos hasta la residencia.

-Bien, es hora de tocar- comenta el castaño tocando con su puño levemente lo que parecía seguir siendo una puerta.

-Hola?- habla con tono un poco más alto de lo que debería pues parecía no haber nadie.

-Tal vez no estén- menciona Theo tratando de mirar hacia dentro.

-Tus padres están en casa pequeña?- le pregunta el castaño a la niña.

Esta solo responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Hola, ahí alguien en casa?!- la respuesta era la misma, nadie respondía.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a otro lugar- menciona Theo.

-Y adonde podríamos llevarla, mi padre salió muy temprano al entrenamiento con Derek y los demás, Scott esta con ellos y mi madre salió al bosque.

-Yo podría cuidarla- responde.

-Que estás loco!- un poco exaltado.

-No veo nada de malo en cuidarla hasta que sus padres aparezcan- trata de no darle mucha importancia.

-No es así de sencillo, que tal si sus padres solo están por aquí cerca y tú te la llevas, además eres un lobo, no confiaran en ti!

-Siendo así tendrás que ayudarme a cuidarla- trata de que su sonrisa no salga a flote pero no podía negar que la idea le encantaba.

-Si en definitiva enloqueciste, vamos dame a la niña que seré yo quien la cuide- trata de arrebatársela pero este no se deja.

-No te la pondré tan fácil- le responde.

-Que es lo que pretendes?- cuestiona dejando de pelear por la niña.

-No pretendo nada, solo caminaba por aquí y encontré a la pequeña, se lastimo y la traje a su casa no veo nada de malo en eso.

-Lo tiene porque es un zorro- la pequeña solo se limita a mirarlos desde los brazos del lobo.

-Hay cosas más importantes que eso.

-No sé si has cambiado de verdad o solo pretendes hacerlo.

-Te esfuerzas en creer que miento- sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Porque desde que te conocí me has dado motivos para no creerte.

-No me conoces para nada- sonríe burlonamente.

-Tampoco me conoces.

-Disculpen.....ella es mi hija- menciona una mujer algo confundida por lo que hay pasaba.

-Lo siento.....la encontré y tocamos pero nadie salió- menciona el líder de lobos bajo la atenta mirada del castaño.

-No se preocupe, estábamos por aquí cerca y la vigilábamos, pero me descuide un poco y ya no la vi y me asuste.

-Aquí tiene- cediéndole la pequeña a los brazos de su madre.

-Se los agradezco a ambos- regalándoles una sonrisa para después partir con la pequeña.

La niña solo los observo, los miro con sus ojos ámbar, susurrando una palabra que a ambos desconcertó durante un minuto "Amor".

-Bueno me voy con mi padre- el castaño se da la vuelta pero el joven líder de lobos lo toma del brazo deteniendo su huida.

-Espera- sin soltarlo- Quiero hablar contigo- determinado.

-Me están esperando- sin voltearse.

-Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

-Theo de verdad, me están esperando, mi papa y....

-Y Derek?- su voz sonó molesta al mencionar a su primo.

-La manada- responde mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

-No te engañes quieres- soltando su agarre.

-A que te refieres con que no me engañe?!

-No puedes vivir sin estar a su lado- casi sonó a reproche.

-Pero qué diablos te pasa, a que viene eso?!- molesto el castaño.

-Me gustas- logra mencionar- Y mucho, lo dije anoche y no sé cómo paso ni cuándo pero me gustas, me molesta que él sea tu compañero, me molesta que lo sigas como perrito faldero a todos lados, me molesta el simple hecho que el respire el mismo aire que tú!

-Estás loco- trata de huir pero lo vuelve a sujetar de su brazo.

-No he terminado aún- su agarre cada vez se volvía más fuerte de lo que tenía planeado.

-Me estas lastimando idiota!- exaltado y tratando de liberarse pero no podía.

-Me gustas!!- aprieta un poco más su agarre.

-Lo sé, lo sé todo el mundo te escucho, lo se caray!

-Se mío?- menciona ya más calmado, pero que disparatadas estaba diciendo, como se le ocurría mencionar eso- Olvídate de Derek, se mi compañero.

-Pero que dices- se remolinea, el escuchar esas palabras lo preocupaban aún más y recordaba su plática con Ariadna- Suéltame!

-Sé que no lo has perdonado, yo jamás haría eso, no me importa que seamos de distintas manadas.

-Theo suéltame!- levantando cada vez más la voz causando que varios habitantes se acercaran un poco.

-Porque?! Porque siempre es Derek?¡ Que tiene de especial el, que tiene que yo no tengo?!

-No se trata de tener o no algo, es algo que paso.......no lo decidimos.

Este lo observa, trata de descifrar lo que pasaba en ese momento por su mente, había pasado muchos años solo, años donde solo se divertía con mujeres pasando una aventura de una noche, la relación más formal que recordaba era la que había tenido a los 15 años, una joven de cabellera rubia y muy hermosa, dos meses para ser exactos, pero no paso más allá, pero ahora en el castaño había algo distinto, sentía la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, como si algo lo empujara hacia él, era una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Los gritos del moreno los saco a ambos de la penosa conversación que se estaba formulando, mientras el joven lobo avanzaba furiosamente.

-Derek por favor detente- mencionaba un hombre desconocido.

-Cierto deberías pensarlo antes de hacer una tontería!- exclama el moreno.

-Que sucede?- pregunta el castaño poniendo atención en el joven lobo que avanzaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-Lo pensé lo suficiente, me canse de esperar- sin ponerle la más mínima atención al castaño paso a un lado de ambos.

El joven zorro detiene a su amigo del brazo para que este le contara lo que había pasado y quien era el que iba caminando detrás de su compañero.

-Que ha pasado?- la curiosidad y temor llegaban a él.

-Un amigo de Derek nos encontró entrenando del otro lado del bosque, al parecer su padre encarcelo a su madre a las afueras de su lado y ahora salió en busca de ayuda para atacarnos- responde.

-Y piensa ir del otro lado?- la angustia comenzaba a llegar a él.

-Eso parece- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo mataran antes de acercarse a ella- menciona con burla el lobo.

-No ayudas- responde molesto el joven zorro, como era posible que hablara así de su familia, en definitiva tiene que estar equivocada Ariadna.

-No pretendo ayudar, es molesto que siempre quiera hacerse el héroe, si quiere morir pues que así sea- cruzándose de brazos des preocupadamente.

-Y te comparas con él, es gracioso que siquiera pienses hacerlo- con molestia camino detrás del lobo que había avanzado gran cantidad.

El moreno le dedico una mirada confusa a su amigo y después al lobo que solo miraba hacia otro lado y después se marchó.

-Es injusto lo que haces, pretendes que mi hijo sea tu compañero cuando no piensas en nada más que en ti mismo- el líder de lobos lo mira confundido al padre del castaño que se acercaba a él, como sabia eso?

-Soy viejo y el aire suele traer noticias a mis oídos- le sonríe levemente- Tal vez te hace falta hablar y aclarar las dudas que tienes en tu cabeza.

-Y será usted quien me aconseje- su altanería era enorme en ese momento.

-No muero de ganas de perder mi tiempo en trivialidades, pero hay alguien que puede ayudarte, su nombre es Ariadna.

-He escuchado de ella, es la que unió a mi primo y a su hijo, pero no necesito ayuda, no tengo dudas.

-Bueno, no hay más que decir- se despide y se aleja de ellos, sabía que el joven lobo iría en camino por su madre y lo comprendía, también sabía que su hijo no lo abandonaría, le quedaba claro, pero él tenía que preparar al resto para lo que se aproximara.

** +-+-+ **

-Derek sabes que si te acercas sabrán que estas de vuelta y te mataran!- su amigo trataba de hacerlo recapacitar pero este parecía no reaccionar, el enojo lo había consumido por completo.

-He esperado lo suficiente Boyd, estoy cansado de todo esto, si me quiere matar por querer estar al lado de la única persona que he amado pues que lo haga, pero no lo tocara ni a él ni a mi madre- sin detenerse.

-Deberías escuchar lo que te dicen- el castaño ya los había alcanzado.

El joven lobo al fin se detiene.

-Qué haces aquí?- girándose para mirarlo.

-Te he escuchado, sabes que te mataran si vas solo- le responde.

-No me importa- se dispone a continuar.

-Pero a mi si me importa- el joven lobo se detiene de nuevo, su corazón no sabía si brincar de alegría o de confusión.

-Stiles, por favor, no hagas esto, es mi madre, una de las personas que más amo- no sabía que más contestar después de lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Lo sé y no pretendo detenerte- las miradas de sorpresa se enfocaron en su persona por su comentario- Te acompañare.

-Pero Stiles!- exclama de inmediato su amigo al escuchar la declaración.

-Salvaremos a tu madre sin importar que- ignorándolo.

-Es peligroso- sentencia el mayor.

-No me importa- le responde.

-No sabemos que pasara del otro lado- le comenta.

-No me importa- le vuelve a responder.

-Porque lo haces? Hace unos días me rechazaste, porque lo haces?

-Hace unos días no tenia en claro algunas cosas, ahora es un poco más sencillo ver con los ojos cerrados- murmura, deseaba que sus palabras fueran la clave para resolver sus dudas y sus sentimientos, pero eso no era posible, que la noticia de que cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera ligado al moreno fuera cierta y en su lugar fuera con su primo, todo lo que habían vivido, lo habían sufrido no habría servido para nada, pero estaba seguro de que los sentimientos que tenía por aquel hombre delante de él eran más reales que cualquier otra cosa, no se dejaría llevar por unas dudas en su cabeza, esta vez haría lo que quería, haría lo que siempre había deseado antes de que todo eso sucediera, antes de que fueran separados por sus familias y ahora se encontraran en medio de una pelea que tarde o temprano llegaría, esta vez no cedería a sus ganas de amar, de sentir al moreno junto a él como antes.

-Te amo- ignorando que todos se encontraban a su alrededor, que su amigo que apenas había llegado se encontrara con una sonrisa absurda en sus labios por ver lo que tiempo atrás creía una tontería y que tiempo después deseo se hiciera realidad, pues él fue testigo de cómo su futuro líder pasaba días enteros sin mencionar alguna palabra, solo mirando del otro lado del lago esperando que el apareciera, llorando en algunos momentos a solas, contándole sus más profundos secretos, y ver que ahora tenía la posibilidad de superar todo el daño que había sufrido le hacía feliz.

-Lo sé- eso le bastaba por ahora al lobo, solo eso necesitaba para tener la fuerza y la valentía suficiente para sacar a su madre de ese lugar.

Era suficiente por ese momento, demostrarle su apoyo en ese momento, permanecer a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, ya después llegaría el beso que anhelaba en ese momento.

** +-+-+ **

-Qué crees que pasara cuando llegue el líder?- menciona uno de los guardias que custodiaba a la madre de lobo.

-Acabaran con esos odiosos zorros y seremos dueños de todo el bosque de esta área- menciona alzando su pecho en alto.

La mujer solo los observa con odio y desprecio, como era posible que pensaran de esa manera, ella no había sido distinta a ellos en su momento pero abrió los ojos a la realidad y trato de cambiar las cosas.

Su vida desde el principio nunca fue la mejor de todas, se había casado con alguien que no la amaba, había tenido a su primer hija aun con recibir el desprecio de su aun esposo, con la llegada de su segunda hija y parecía no cambiar de opinión, pero cuando se enteró de su primer hijo primogénito todo cambio, parecía amarla, parecía respetarla.

Sabia del pasado que tenía, de su compañera pero jamás le importo, lo amaba, por su dinero había tenido lo que tanto había deseado, una familia, una que comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco.

Deseaba poder salir de ese lugar, alejarse de lo que ahora tenía que pasar, pero no permitiría que la felicidad de su hijo se viera interrumpida por la arrogancia de su padre, de su esposo, por una idea de unirlo a una de ellos.

Escucho que algunos arbustos se remolineaban en el fondo, como la brisa había cambiado y como un olor lo reconocía de inmediato.

-Derek!- susurro para ella pero con cierta emoción en su voz.

De entra la obscuridad sale un hombre de porte seria, una mirada penetrante y unos ojos rojizos, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y con la tranquilidad avanzo hacia ella, siguiéndolo detrás suyo a su compañero, parecía irreal que ahora estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

-Mama!- respondió el chico a unos pasos de ella.

-A donde crees que vas, tu padre te está buscando, más bien sabe dónde estás refugiando y te matara a ti y a esa manada de zorros- amenaza el guardia con sus manos mostrando sus garras sobre el cuello del joven lobo.

-Si me busca pues que venga por mí- menciona con rabia para después tomar del brazo con el que lo amenazaba y torcerlo al lado contrario causando un dolor inmenso en este.

El castaño de inmediato corrió a donde la mujer se encontraba tomando con sus manos la jaula pero chistando por el acónito que se adentraba en su piel con facilidad.

-Tiene acónito cuidado!- menciona la mujer preocupada, sabía que los hacia vulnerables, pero a los zorros aún más.

-Estoy bien- menciona despreocupado el castaño dejando a un lado su mano para después volver a colocar sus manos a los costados de la jaula y jalar con suma fuerza sin importarle que la sangre corriera por estas al mismo tiempo que el acónito entraba por sus heridas.

-Basta te harás daño!- grita la mujer preocupada.

El joven lobo aparta al guardia pero el otro llega para obstruirle el paso, le lanza un zarpazo en su vientre y el lobo saca sus garras y colmillos, jamás había sentido esa necesidad de matar como ahora lo hacía, parecía descontrolarse poco a poco mientras su sangre de nuevo hervía como la noche anterior.

El castaño con dificultad logra separa un perno de la reja y poder patearla para que terminara de caer, lo hace en varias ocasiones hasta que esta cae al suelo, la mujer de inmediato sale y toma las manos del chico que seguían sangrando pero se tornaban oscuras por el acónito.

-No se ven bien- la preocupación acrecentia.

-Sanaran no hay problema- mentía, sabía que con tan solo un poco de ello en sus venas lo mataría lentamente si no era tratado, pero aparento que no había sucedido gran cosa.

La mujer lo miro a los ojos y le ofreció una disculpa, sabía que ella junto a su esposo le habían causado mucho daño, lo habían separado de su hijo y ahora el la ayudaba a escapar.

-Te matara- susurra el guardia en sus últimos momentos mientras el moreno le encajaba lentamente sus garras en el pecho- A ti y a tu compañero, ambos morirán por su arrogancia........vendrán mas de nosotros y todos estarán acabados- finalizo con la mano del lobo casi tocando su corazón mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, notaran el olor y sabrán que estamos aquí- menciona el castaño.

El moreno observo con odio hacia donde se encontraba su antiguo hogar.

-Derek....vámonos!- vuelve a mencionar el castaño.

-Esto nunca acabara- responde el moreno.

** +-+-+ **

-Es hora de regresar- menciona el líder de los lobos mientras los demás se preparaban para salir.

-De acuerdo- responde su cuñado señalando a los demás para que lo siguieran, el día posterior a ese acabaría con lo que había ocurrido, acabaría con el daño que el creí se había cometido.

Partieron todos con destino al lugar de la manada visitante, con el objetivo de eliminar a cada zorro del lugar, pero el líder de lobos tenía a una sola persona en su cabeza, al castaño, el que le había arruinado el momento de unir a su hijo con la hija de la familia más poderosa de su manada, sin duda hubiera sido la unión perfecta.

-Llego la hora- menciona Kate con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras desde ese momento disfrutaba de una venganza.

** +-+-+ **

-Tenemos que irnos Derek, no tardaran en llegar los demás!- menciona el castaño mientras se acerca a él y lo toma del rostro- Mírame! Tenemos que irnos.

El moreno poso su mirada en sus heridas y las contemplo detenidamente, parecía no poder reaccionar pues su conciencia se encontraba lejos de el en ese momento.

-Stiles aléjate de el por favor- menciona la madre del joven lobo pero no entendía el porqué de su petición.

-Porque?!- ignorando su comentario volvió a llamarlo- Derek reacciona que te pasa?!

Seguía sin reaccionar, lo tomo por los hombros y sus ojos que ya eran rojo intenso comenzaron a profundizarse, su temperatura aumentaba y era por el olor que percibía.

-Se acercan- menciona la madre- Tenemos que irnos ya!

-Derek por favor- desesperado el castaño.

-Creyeron que podían escapar sin ser detectados, pues se equivocaron- menciono el padre de Kate con rabia mientras Allison permanecía a espaldas de él.

Alcanzaba a contar 10 personas hasta ese momento, como saldrían de esa, empezaba a creer que era mala idea adentrarse a terreno de lobos pero la madre de su compañero estaba en peligro.

-Ahora si te mataremos zorro, te paseas por nuestras tierras como si fueran tuyas, esta vez no está tu padre para protegerte- vuelve a hablar el hombre caminando hacia ellos pero el joven lobo rugió con ira y este paro de golpe sorprendido- Tus ojos!- habla casi gritando.

-Stiles apártate de el por favor- el castaño la miro sorprendido pero obedeció esta vez, se apartó lentamente de él y se encamino hacia la mujer que lo tomo con rapidez del hombro acercándola más a ella.

-Cómo es posible que los tengas, nadie lo ha podido lograr!- menciona el hombre, sabía que el comienzo de los ojos de ese color era señal de que la transformación esta por ocurrir, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que los pocos que había visto tiempo atrás poseían poco auto control y terminaban matando al que se interpusiera.

El joven lobo mostró sus colmillos filosos y su rostro comenzó a cambiar de forma, su piel blanca y liza cambio por una obscura y llena de pequeños bellos negros por todo el rostro, un quejido soltó antes de que su voz cambiara por completo a una animal, su tamaño disminuyo un poco y sus manos cambiaron de forma, el crujido de huesos desmembrándose hizo que el castaño tratara de acercársele por la preocupación que tenia de verlo transformarse ante sus ojos.

Dos minutos más tarde y ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el lugar, parado en sus ahora cuatro patas, mientras el viento acariciaba su pelaje fino de color negro, sus ojos mostrando rabia y su hocico expulsando cortos pedazos de baba escurriendo por su mandíbula y una nariz arrugada en señal de amenaza.

Su tamaño era considerable pero cuando levanto su cuello su altura aumento.

-Vámonos!- gritaron algunos para después correr pero el lobo no se los permitió, se lanzó hacia ellos y con su fuerte mandíbula arranco pedazos de sus cuerpos sin ningún problema, los gritos de ayuda y suplica se hicieron presentes mientras les arrancaba la vida uno por uno dejando a la hermana menor de Kate horrorizada por la muerte de su padre.

-Derek alto!- grita el castaño mientras sus fuerzas cada vez disminuían pues el acónito se adentraba más y más a su cuerpo pero no le importo, tenía que ayudar a la joven que parecía no querer lastimar a nadie.

-No!!- trata de detenerlo la madre del lobo.

El castaño corrió hacia donde se encontraba y se colocó delante de la chica que temblaba detrás suyo.

-Derek para!- el lobo no se detenía- Tienes que parar- más calmado el castaño pero seguía sin detenerse- Por favor- suplica al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos esperando el ataque de este, pero a cambio de eso recibió un lengüetazo en su mejilla, eso provoco el desconcierto del castaño quien después de eso abrió los ojos y lo observo curioso, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes.

La mujer sonrió sorprendida pero alegre de que su hijo empezara a dar a conocer sus dones, la fuerza que Ariadna un día le otorgo ahora la sacaba a la luz, ahora le quedaba claro la certeza de sus palabras.

_El don que te concederé será el más hermoso que podrás tener, el que te dará la más grande felicidad y dicha en tu vida- con la otra mano empieza a dar círculos alrededor del vientre causando que irradie una luz pero esta vez de color blanco- tu don será encontrar el amor puro y verdadero, aquel que te permitirá luchar con una fuerza que jamás imaginaste y que jamás se ha visto en este mundo._

Todo había cambiado en ese momento, un nuevo comienzo vivirían a partir de que revelara sus dones como peleador, faltaba que aquel castaño que lo acariciaba detrás de las grandes orejas y que no dejaba de sonreír sufriera también el cambio.

El líder de los lobos avanzaba con rapidez deseando llegar con rapidez y terminar de una vez con lo que lo aquejaba, con ver la derrota de los zorros y la tristeza en los ojos de lo que fue su compañera, aunque lo negara deseaba ver su rostro y poder acabar con su felicidad como ella había acabado con la suya.

** +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **

**Adelanto de la sexta parte: T** ** he Beginning of your Destination – El Comienzo de su Destino **

-Es tu compañero? Como puede ser eso posible?- menciona el joven lobo con desespero al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie con rabia mientras observaba a su primo que permanecía en silencio por la noticia recibida.

-Al parecer una bruja lo hizo, se quién es y la veré para pedir una explicación, el tener dos compañeros no es muy común entre seres como ustedes, pero se dan excepciones, es por eso que en el momento en que Stiles fue concebido tanto ella como yo le otorgamos el don de encontrar su compañero, pero solo uno de ustedes es el legítimo, el que está escrito en su sangre, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- menciona Ariadna.

-Y cuál es?- cuestiona el castaño.

** +-+-+ **

-Me he enamorado de el- menciona cabizbajo el alfa.  
-Lo sé- responde el joven lobo.  
-Que harás al respecto?- pregunta Theo.  
-Que él decida quien es mejor para él.  
-Es lo único bueno que me ha pasado, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a su lado, no me apartare- sentencia.  
-Tampoco me apartare, Stiles estaba destinado a ser mi compañero desde el momento en que nacimos, no importa que ahora cambien las cosas, pero ahora depende de él lo que quiere hacer, el destino no decidirá esta vez.

** +-+-+ **

-No permitiré esta vez que dañes a mi familia, ya lo intentaste una vez pero ahora no será así- habla el líder de los zorros.  
-Jamás lastimaría más a Claudia, aunque ella lo haya hecho antes, era todo lo que amaba- responde el líder de los lobos.  
-La perdiste por un terreno que anhelabas más que a tu amada, por una familia que te obligo a sepárate de ella, ahora ella está conmigo y no permitiré que interfieras en nuestra familia, Stiles también es mi hijo y hará lo que él decida, será libre de decidir qué es lo que quiere, al igual que tu hijo Derek, pero si buscas pelea la tendrás- sentencia.

** +-+-+ **

Una pelea comenzara, un destino que lleva aguardando por mucho tiempo saldrá para dar a conocer su camino, sin importar el deseado o no.

Un amor se llevara a cabo con complicaciones y con deseos de superar su pasado, la muerte de alguien los desconcertara pero les traerá noticias y sorpresas.

La vida misma puede cambiar si uno está dispuesto a dar de su parte, solo hace falta decisión en sus acciones y valentía para afrontarlas.


End file.
